The Pack
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: Rachel Lopez and her pack mates, Puck and Santana Lopez, have been sent from Louisiana to Lima, Ohio. Cue Finn and his vampire crew, the faerie triplets, Sam, Brittany, and Quinn, and Kurt Hummel knowing everything about everything Rachel get's the feeling she'd rather be in the bayou. M for later chapter. AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: This just another random...may turn into more but it's like going to be long and updated maybe once or twice a month. My first real supernatural story.

0000

The time between shifting is the worse of the worse. And being on a long car ride doesn't make it any better because I have the urge to rip Noah's face off and Santana isn't making it any better with her complaining. All we did was get a little rough in the bar back home and now we're being up rooted. You know what it's like to be a Pack Master that can't control it's pack? Horrible. So now I'm shipped from New Orleans to Lima, Ohio. Kill me please. Who the hell would voluntarily move to Lima, Ohio? I didn't even know this place existed.

"You can't drive you."

Santana glared, "Shut up!"

Noah, or Puck depending on who you ask, he's my beta, he's Cajun, has one of those accents and everything. He moved to my territory back when he was 10 and I wanted him in my pack immediately. He was like brother from the first moment I met him. We fought for a month straight until it was decided who the alpha was. It was decided when I had his throat between my jaw ready to bite, this was before I had complete control of my wolf, and he finally gave in.

Now Santana is my main girl, I love her. She's my sister, our dads adopted us at the same time. She's always been around me, she's the gamma in our pack. Much like daddy, she's the medic. She makes sure that we don't die or get hurt, she makes sure we transform enough to stop the pain. In ever battle she will shift back and forth to protect and kill. If anything ever happens to Puck she is the next beta.

"Faire dodo." Puck pulled into a store.

Santana stares, "What does that even mean?"

"Go to sleep you. You annoying me." Puck gets out the truck, "You want something?"

I shake my head, "Just hurry up, we're late."

He runs in and Santana turns looking at me in the back seat.

"You think it's going to be bad?"

"No, I'm the new Sheriff, nothing will be bad."

She quirks an eyebrow, "Sure thing Rachel."

Puck comes back and hops in the car driving toward the school, when he get to the parking lot I can smell a different sup everywhere. The shifters, the were-panthers, the...the faeries? I thought they were only in California.

"Do you smell that Rach?"

"Yeah." I look at Santana, "Oh yeah."

Puck stops the truck and we get out, the moon is shinning and I can smell...vampires. It makes sense, all the schools in this district are night. Because of vampires and I hate the way they smell. I wanted to come earlier and just do the online enrollment but I can't leave my pack here alone. Luckily school is only 5 hours. Back home we had to go a full 8 hours and that sucked.

"Let me aks you sometin."

"Shoot."

"You smell dem faeries?"

I nod and he continues looking around. Puck is so very cautious about the way the air around him smells and who is near. He's a good watcher. His accent really threw people off. He uses a lot of Cajun slang and phrasing.

"Dem boys over dat way don't like us." See what I mean?

I look to where Puck is pointing and stare at the group of vampires staring us down. Puck's accent is amazing, I love it. He pronounces his words so clearly but so differently. Santana and I are so use to it that it sounds normal to us. Most people look at him like he's stupid until they get to know him.

"That is smelling really good and close."

"Because it's coming close."

I look forward at a blond boy walking with two blond girls on either side of him with their arms linked. They stand in front of us and the tallest of the blond girls grins broadly at us.

"I'm Brittany Evans and this is my twin brother Sam and twin sister Quinn."

Santana smiles, "...h..."

"Hey there you."

I look at Quinn, "I'm Rachel Lopez, that's Noah 'Puck' Lopez, and Santana Lopez."

"What's a Puck?" Quinn slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Me pappy use to call me dat on de bayou."

Brittany grins, "Louisiana?"

"Born and raised baby girl."

Puck is a certified ladies man, gay as Batman and Robin, but girls love him because he's so smooth, actually his lines are corny but his voice is amazing. I look at Santana and she is watching Brittany like it's taking everything in her to not mark her. I grip her shoulder and she looks at me, I growl and my eyes turn yellow then she gets quiet back backs up.

"New wolves on the block?" Sam smiles, "That's great, isn't it?"

Brittany nods, "We haven't had many around here. Mostly vampires and shifters."

"Why don't you have an accent?" Quinn looks at me.

I shrug lazily, "Never took."

"She got one. She just don't use it."

Quinn looks at Puck, "I like your accent."

"That's what I'm talkin bout."

The bell rings and the vampires are the first inside, of course, and everyone else walks into the building. I start noticing the other supernaturals walking around like nothing is going on. Back home we were separated by what we are. All the weres were in one high school, and a few shifters. And the vamps went at night. I walk down the hall with my pack behind me and a boy appears in front me. He's very pale and I don't know what he is, but it's not human.

He looks so soft but dangerous. Hell, he almost looks like a cartoon. But he dresses like a celebrity and stands with a presence. I can tell he demands respect and he gets it. I'm trying not to smell him but it's not helping that Puck has leaned in smelling him, plainly. Though I'm not surprised. He's the same guy that will roll around on the ground and sniff the whole area to find some one. As human.

"Hello." He smiles, "I'm Kurt Hummel, study body president, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I smile back, "Rachel Lopez."

"Santana Lopez."

"Puck Lopez."

"Technically it's Noah."

Kurt smiled, "So nice to meet you. Now I know you're from Louisiana, it's lovely there in summer. I am just here to let you know that I am the eyes and ears. If you need anything let me know. And I mean anything, we can't have our new Sheriff uncomfortable before we find out how she got the job."

I stare at him as he smiles, he already knows, he's just being a dick. And I know he can hear that because he's just smirking and nodding at me. I give him a strained smile and look away,

"You a mind reader you?"

Kurt turns to Puck, "Yes I am. I can do a lot things."

He turned and walked away from us. This could be a good school, we stop outside my classroom and I look at them inhaling slowly.

"Don't cause any trouble. Got it? We just got here."

Puck and Santana nod, smirking, as they walk away. I hope they don't start any problems. I walk into the classroom and come face to face with Quinn. She has blond hair, gorgeous hazel eyes with flecks of gold, and her skin is glowing. I can feel my eyes changing color as she stares at me.

"Are you going to bite me?"

I shake my head, "No."

"Good, because then I would have to kill you."

"I'm a werwolf, you're a faerie."

"Exactly."

She walks away and I grin, feeling my stomach flop up and down.

"She's mine."

"Excuse me?" I turn and look at the boy towering over me, "Who are you?"

"Finn Hudson."

"Well Finn Hudson, I think there are certain laws around here."

"You're in my nest."

"No, you're in my nest. Or did you not get the memo?" I smirk, "Actually vampires live in a nest. You're in my territory. I'm Alpha now. You report to me."

He bares his fangs and I growl at him silencing the classroom. I step closer.

"Retract your fangs boy or I'll have a new necklace."

Finn retracts his fangs and turn going to sit beside Quinn and puts an arm around the back of the chair glaring at me. Quinn looks at me as I sit down, I clench my fist and lean against the back of the chair. She's still watching me. My stomach is flopping again and my ears are twitching. And if my tail was out, boy would it be wagging.

0000

"Heard you had a run in with Finn Hudson?"

I look at Santana and toss my books in my locker, "No big deal, he use to be Sheriff. Now he's not."

"Male ego."

I nod and lean against the locker as she leans beside me and watches the halls like a hawk. Santana is strong and watches every movement she moves closer to me. Santana is the pup in our pack, big paws on her though. Huge. Not literally but she has dangerous pride.

"That boy, Kurt, he's a brujo."

I give her a confused face, he's a Mexican demon?,"How do you know?"

"Brittany."

"Close to her? It's not even dinner yet."

"I'm starving."

I listen to her stomach growl and feel worry. We already ate, ate like men, before we got here. Her wolf is hungry. Damn it. It's hard to hunt with a hungry Santana. Very hard.

"Restrain yourself, we have to wait for Noah."

"He's slow."

No, he's probably lost. For a wolf he has a horrible sense of direction. He doesn't lead any hunts after we almost got lost in the woods our first night. He walks up to us and smiles putting his bag away.

"Let's go eat."

I nod and walk ahead of them going outside, seeing others changing. No two wolves looked the exact same. And no one will look like use. We are rare. We start stripping her clothes and I watch Quinn sitting on top a truck eating a sandwich beside Finn. With her twins.

"You ready to eat?"

"No."

Santana growls, "Leave the faerie alone. We're hungry."

I ignore her and keep watching Quinn, she doesn't blink, I know she doesn't trust herself to. I smile before I change. I can hear her laughing. It's musical.

0000

I always feel gross after eating, because I wasn't even hungry, but my wolf does not take no for an answer. Never. So I sit in the library on my free period with my face buried in my coat. Pain. God, I fed too much, who knew the school released animals for us, that was great. But Santana is home now because she over fed again. She always does when she doesn't eat enough. She just recently stopped being a pup, so her hunger is stronger than normal. She hates it. She's still strong, she's beside me in every battle, she just hates being the youngest.

"You look like you're about to be sick."

I can smell her, she smells like rain and sunshine. It's beautiful. Like the purest of early morning nature. And sweet, like walking into a carnival surrounded by cotton candy.

"I think I will be."

"Look at me wolf."

I look up and growl, I don't like being talked to like I'm a dog. She grabs my face and looks at my eyes staring at me intently. A warming sensation enters my body and I feel stronger, that sick feeling leaves my body and she lets go. Her fingers comb through my hair and I let out a low internal growl and she smiles scratching behind my ear.

"I am not a dog."

She grins, "I know that wolf."

"Then stop."

She moves her hand and gets off her knees and sits in the chair crossing her legs pushing her hair behind her ear. It seems like a little cute and flirty move but she genuinely seemed like the hair in her face was bugging her. And she's so cute that she looks like she's flirting with you no matter what she does. She could punch me in the face and I would think she was into me.

"Your wolf is cute Sheriff."

I glare, "There is nothing cute about a giant wolf."

"You're all big and fluffy but so small in real life."

What did she mean by real life? I stare at her and she smiles back rubbing my head again, slowly moving her hand up and down, patting me. I growl and she smiles even more tweaking my nose. What the hell is up with faeries?

"Santana needs us."

I look up, "What's wrong?"

"It hurts."

I nod and stand up, Quinn grabs my hand and stands up touching my face.

"She'll be okay, Brittany saw it."

I watch her walk away and Puck puts an arm around my shoulder.

"I fink she likes you."

I shrug and smile a little bit, but it slowly vanishes when she sits in Finn's lap and starts reading. I'm thankful Noah is right beside me because I have the sudden urge to rip off Finn's face.

00000

Santana's transformation is still painful, even worse to watch. She still can control her wolf, the only time it doesn't hurt is when she wants to change. But times like now, when she's fighting the change it only makes it worse. Puck holds down her shoulders and I sit on her legs. We use to let her change just fight but I almost killed her last time and mama put a stop that.

"GET OFF ME!"

Puck pushes down her shoulders, "Fight it."

She screams again and you just rub her sides, she's going to calm down soon. Maybe next time she won't eat so fucking much. She thrashes a few more times and finally stops so Puck moves and walks out the room. He's probably gonna get her some food. I bet she's starving.

"Get off me Rachel."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She kicks you off and rolls on her stomach.

I lift her up, "You have to eat first. Next time you'll know better. Never let your wolf be stronger than you."

"Yes Sheriff."

I smile at her and she yawns again, she'll fall asleep before Puck finishes cooking.

"Come get the door!"

"Why can't you get it?!"

"I'm cooking you."

I really hate when he adds "you" to everything. It's like part of his dialect or whatever but it's just really...confusing. Like, how am I suppose to know if he means, 'he's cooking me' or 'you know I'm cooking'? I'm just being dramatic, I know exactly what he means. I just don't want to go get the door. I get up and pull Santana with me going to the door. Santana falls on the couch and puts the pillow on her face, closing her eyes.

"No sleep."

I open the door being greeted by three happy faces. Three happy blondes that somehow found my home.

"Uh...hello."

Brittany smiles but walks right to Santana and starts rubbing her face lightly. She leans in and kisses Santana. I cock my head to the side, well...this is new. Santana lets out a moan as the kiss is broken. She smiles.

"Are you better now?"

Santana looks at her, "Uh huh."

"See, I told you Quinn."

"Brittany, you can't just walk in someone's house."

Quinn walks in, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, and then Sam.

"Please, come in." I mutter and close the door watching Brittany sit on the couch and pull Santana into her lap.

Sam smiles, "Brittany insisted on helping Santana."

"How did she know?"

Brittany smiles, "I saw it silly. You're okay now. One day you're wolf with obey you, you just wait and see."

"Uh..."

I just shrug and look around the room as Puck walk back into the living room staring at them.

"Oh, what you pass by da house for?"

They stare in confusion and I smile a little bit, laughing quietly.

"It means, why did you stop by."

Quinn nods, "Oh, well Brittany wanted to kiss Santana better."

"Totally worked." Santana stared at her, "Can I have this one?"

I stare at Santana slowly and Puck smacks her in the back of the head. Santana blinked and rubbed her head slowly. Brittany smiles kissing Santana on the temple.

"Hush your mouth you. Go eat sumthing."

Santana moves Brittany off her lap and stands growling at Puck, it's low and deep, I can see her eyes changing color. This girl needs to learn to control her wolf. She's my little sister, and she's fucking hardheaded. I stand up and look at her.

"_Go eat before I make you eat." _

She looks at me quickly and turns on her heel heading to the kitchen.

"Stay out my fucking head!"

"Go."

Santana walks into the kitchen and Brittany stands up following her. She really shouldn't do that, Santana could hurt her. Not on purpose, but she could hurt her and bad. Sam grins widely and stands up looking at Puck.

"Come tell me about the bayou."

"Sure, come on bag daer."

Sam stares at him, "I'm sorry?"

"Bag daer?"

I sigh, "The backyard Ken."

"Oh, thank you wolf."

Sam smiles and follows Puck out the house and I look at Quinn sitting beside her on the couch. She smiles and comes close rubbing my head again.

"You're a very small alpha."

"I am not a dog."

"You are a wolf." Quinn shrugs and keeps rubbing my head.

I hate myself because it feels great, I am so glad I'm in human form or my tail would be wagging like crazy. She finally stops and looks at me.

"Your wolf is special, isn't she?"

I look at her, "Just an alpha. No big deal."

"I can feel it when I touch you." She grips my hands and looks at me, "Are you going to hurt me?"

This is the second time she's asked me that and I just shake my head, this makes her eyes soften as she starts rubbing my hair again, softly and slowly. It feels so nice...so nice. So fucking nice. I get closer to her and place my head on her shoulder, I don't usually do this. I don't like being comfortable around people. I've been told that faeries can change your life with a simple touch or make you feel so safe. I inhale deeply and she smells different. She smells like the moon, if I could imagine what the moon smells like. I guess it's like vanilla and yellow oranges.

"We have to go Quinn."

I sit up and she smiles standing and takes Brittany by the hand and Sam walks in taking Quinn's other hand. I watch, they never stop holding hands when they're together. They smile identically and walk toward the door and Brittany opens the door.

"Goodnight wolves." They speak at once and leave.

I stand there and Santana looks at me.

"I take it you're a puppy now?"

"Don't make me rip your throat out."

"Well said."

00000

Run. Run. Run. Jump. Run. Jump. Jump. That's all I can think about when I'm a wolf, when I can run in the sun with no vampires to worry about. Going to night school is weird, it's like you get out of school and it's still time to hang out and then you go to sleep and wake up at noon. It's horrible. They have a day school option for the other sups but we're pretty separated. Or it seems that way. None of them seem to like us. I stop in a backyard and look around, oh I think this is someone's house. Oh it is, there is a cottage sitting there. I howl immediately, my beta and gamma will hear me. Or feel it. I forget how it works when I'm in defense mode. I could be trespassing, Alpha or not I respect other people's property. I go to howl again and I see blond hair and I bare my teeth then stop when Quinn comes running and tackles me. What the hell? She starts rubbing my stomach and head, scratching behind my ear.

"Brittany! It's Rachel! Tell Sam to put it away!"

Put what away? Did I almost die just now? She keeps rubbing my stomach and kissing my muzzle so I lick her and she plucks me in the face.

"No, bad Rachel. No kissing me."

"_You kissed me!" _I paw my head, I know she can't hear me but damn it, she did.

She smiles, "Yes, I did. But it was a friendly kiss. You just tried to kiss me as a wolf."

"_You can hear me?" _

She nods and kisses the top of my head as she stands up looking down at me and I follow her to the cottage door, I look over my shoulder and see Brittany carrying Santana, that girl is so strong, and Sam is leading Puck. How the...did they just sneak up on us? Fucking faeries. We go into the cottage and Brittany puts down Santana and runs into the kitchen with Sam behind her. Quinn smiles rubbing either side of my head.

"Sit on the couch." She smiles at me until I do, "Good girl."

She hurries out and I look at them and shift back as the same time as them.

"You let her pick you up?"

Santana shrugs, "Can't help it. You let her rub you up, what are you a house pet?"

I growl changing back and so does she. Puck jumps between us baring his teeth. She knows I hate being called a house pet, especially...you know what it doesn't matter why. I just hate it. I hate it so much. So fucking much. The feeling of ice cold water has us all turn back and whimper as the feeling. We're naked, cold, and wet...and there are people smiling at us.

"No fighting." Brittany smiles, "Go change and come back."

I stand up, "As cool as you three seem to be, why are you being so cool to us?"

"We're very nice people." Sam smiles.

Quinn nods, "And we like making new friends...though we don't wanna see you naked anymore."

She walks up handing me sweatpants and a wife-beater, giving the same clothes to Puck and Santana. We dress quickly and Quinn grabs my arm and pulls me on to the couch and crawls into my lap. What the hell? I smell her again, not even bothering to hide it because she's pretty much in my lap all crazy like. I lean against her, my nose buried in her hair. She smells so good. Vampires are the only ones into a good smell. I have a very sensitive nose and if it smells good I can't let go. I've never smelled anyone like her.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"You're smelling me."

"You smell nice." I wrap my arms around her waist, "You don't smell like a blood bag or a like a vamps girlfriend."

She smiles at me and puts an arm around me rubbing my head again. I look over seeing Puck and Santana just staring at me. I glare at them then look at Quinn.

"Off."

She glares and smacks my nose, "Nicely."

"What the..." I look at her, "Please. Move."

She scoots off and sits beside me watching me closely so I turn my head toward hers. What is with this chick? Oh...she's beautiful...and she has my full attention. And I kind of want to have sex with her. Like I can feel my body getting hotter as I look at her, literally hot. Not in a, turned on heat, but literally my skin is burning like hell. I'm trying not to pant, but with the way she's raising that perfect eyebrow...shit's not working.

"Are you okay Rachel?"

I keep watching her, I know my eyes have turned to that bright blue color that my wolf holds. My wolf wants her...oh this is bad. My wolf wants her. MY WOLF WANTS THE FAERIE. She smiles and touches my face, moving her thumb over my cheek and leans in kissing my forehead.

"You're hot."

"..."

"Your skin is hot."

"Oh...yeah. We're hot blooded."

Brittany giggles and I look at her, Santana is whispering something to her that's making the girl blush and I can hear her and I know Puck can. He looks at me then looks back at Quinn followed by Sam who is grinning at us like a mad man.

"We should go." I stand up.

Santana frowns, "But...we just got here."

"We have business to do. Thank you for the clothes."

I drop out of mine and transform painlessly and Quinn gets up leading me outside and drops to her knees kissing my muzzle again.

"Promise you'll never hurt me."

I stare at her, "_I don't know you." _

"But you wouldn't. Right?"

"_Why do you keep asking?" _

She smiles and rubs my head again. I wish I could read thoughts...because she must have us wolves confused with those fucking vampires down the road. We don't go around draining people. She walks over to Sam and Brittany linking arms, I howl and take off running, my beta and gamma behind me. We need to see the elder.

0000

Visiting The Elder

Our Elder is very important in the were community, she's been around forever. Literally forever, she's like the oldest werewolf I've ever seen. She's at least 300 years old, it's funny though because apparently there was a time when weres made the decision to get older and die like humans. But once we all came out some made the choice to age and others picked the age to stop at. Our Elder stopped at the age of 45, she looks 45 and is 300...it's insane. She's oldest in Ohio, I know that for fact. But I think the Elder in New York is 3,000.

The thing about being a were in this world is we gotta out think the others, mostly the vampires. They live forever, have something weird in their blood, and they stink of death. The vampires were pissed with when decided to come forward with the shifters but it was time to stop hiding. The faeries do all the publicity, they're beautiful creatures, they don't scare anyone so it's simple to have them on the TV. They do a wonderful job.

"Why do you smell on like faeries?"

I stand and get on one knee, "New friends."

Puck and Santana follow suit and she kisses each of us on top of the head then we get back on the couch as she sits in the recliner.

"What can I help you with? My favorite pack."

I smile, she says that because we are. Not just us, but the Lopez Pack as a whole, she's been saving our asses for years.

I sigh, "We are being controlled by faeries."

"Oh you are not."

Santana smirks, "Oh please, no disrespect Elder, but that bitch is acting like a house pet."

"And you're getting carried like a baby!"

Puck looks at our Elder, "Dem faeries got us all aking like dawgs."

"Oh...last name?"

"Evans." I answer still glaring at Santana.

She nods, "In the cottage? Those faeries...the very friendly blond ones?"

All of us nod and put our attention on her. She won't tolerate Santana and I fighting in her home. She'll put his down and then Puck will have to carry us home. He'll be pissed about that...if it happens again.

"Santana, have you been trying to mark one of them?"

Santana looks down, "I want...I really wanna do it. But she won't let me."

"You can barely control your wolf, let alone mark someone!" The Elder shakes her head, "You need to learn how to relax. Now, there is a reason, as Noah would put it, dem faeries got you akin' like dawgs."

We laugh a little, she always gives him a hard time about his accent, she use to have the same accent but 300 years of living everywhere but the bayou can change an accent.

"Some families are destined for others." She smiles, "There is a reason you were moved to Lima, not because you massacred an Area of vampires, well yes that was one huge reason, but mostly because it's time for you to meet your mates. The Evans'."

I think I'm about to faint.

0000

AN: What do y'all think?

Puck is Cajun because he really looks Cajun, Mark Salling does anyway, Skin complexion, he looks just like my cousin.

Also, words like "Ask" will be spelled as "aks" when Puck is talking. A lot of words will look spelled wrong but it's the Cajun accent. Dialect and pronunciation.

Won't update this again for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is going to be in Quinn's point of view. This is a Faberry story anyway.

These chapters will be longer than usual. Because if I am going to end a chapter I was to be sure I have nothing else I can fit in through this character. A lot of the time I really regret not keeping the same POV. And since I want to switch every chapter they'll be long as possible. Until it seems like what that character sees is enough for now.

0000

I don't really think my mother is very angry, she's just pretending. I know why she's actually mad, she's mad because we have had the wolves over, that makes her madder than us having vampires over. At least we can control the vampires, well I can. I have a special power, I can glamor vampires easily. I'm very pretty and I'm a faerie so all I have to do is get them to look at me and since we can't be glamored it's makes it easy on us to glamor them.

"Quinn, you can not just bring them here."

"But we didn't." I look at her as I sit between Sam and Brittany on the couch.

I take Sam's hand and then Brittany's leaning against the back of the couch. We are very close, born mere seconds apart, I am the oldest by 5 seconds. Clearly. Though I am the smallest, but stronger than ever. Sam is an Alven, which is why he goes to school at night so he can enjoy the moon and the lake in the backyard. But we don't have fish, they can hurt him and when he does sleep out there we want him to be safe. Brittany is a fay, she has wings but they fold over so no one can see them or take them. Because if they take them it could kill her. She will never be tiny though, it's a different time. Funny enough just like the older fay's she doesn't have a malicious bone in her body.

It's said that I do not have a title yet, that I am not a certain type of faerie. Because … there is no reason. I have the powers, some extra abilities, and I know that I will be Queen one day. But I have no idea who I am. Well, I mean what I am. I guess when I figure it out it'll be interesting.

"How did they get here?"

"They ran." Brittany smiles, "I think they got lost somehow."

Sam nods, "Puck was suppose to be leading the way. But he has a bad sense of direction."

We giggle and she places her hands on her hips,I know she's upset. See, we are promised to them but they don't know it. I think. We know because Brittany saw it, the first vision happened on the way to school last night. And then we saw them and I saw the one I wanted. I want Rachel. But apparently it's going to be a tough road. Brittany refuses to say why but she apparently understands I need to be careful.

"Listen to me, girls and Sam, you can not make them your pets. You can not influence this. They have to come to you. Have you done anything to influence it?"

Silence. If we stay quiet she can't break us.

"Santana wants to mark me and Quinnie makes Rachel hot. Not sure about Puck yet."

Sam smiles, "He's gorgeous, but I can't understand him."

Apparently they didn't get the memo.

"Quinn, as the oldest you're suppose to be in control of these two."

"Yes mother."

"Now get to bed, you have school in a couple hours and I will not get another phone call about it."

We nod and Sam hugs and kisses us all going outside to sleep in the lake. It's so strange, he swims at school and would be on the way to being an Olympian...if it wasn't illegal for Supernaturals to compete. But if he could he would dominate and not because he's a faerie. It's because he swims like freaking fish.

Brittany and I stand, holding hands, and walk up to our room. It's the size of a living room in a mansion, the room is covered by vines and plants. It's almost like something outside, but I adore it. So does Brittany, she actually prefers sleeping outside but with the new wolves mother won't let her. Not that mother doesn't trust them, she just doesn't trust Elder Shelby.

"Brittany, do you think they will hurt us?" I drop out of my silk nightgown.

Brittany shrugs, stripping as well, "We just have to be careful. Okay?"

I nod as we lie together, naked against the grass. I guess we'll see tonight.

0000

We walk through the parking lot, we don't drive because it kills the earth, and I sigh when I hear the sounds behind me and Finn appears in front of me. He wants to hold my hand but he won't because Brittany and Sam have them both, last time he tried to cut in Brittany had to hurt him. And since he's a vampire...it was pretty embarrassing for him.

"Hello...Quinn."

"Hi."

I smile at him, he smiles at me with his signature half smile. It's kind of cute, as long he stops squinting his eyes at me. He smells like blood, I know he's been feeding on one of those day school girls. Because none of the night school girls like him. I know for a fact he tried to moving in on Tina, she's a vampire too and completely committed to Mike, and he ended up chained to a silver pole for a few hours. He's good for something, I'm not sure what. I use to like him a lot but over time I started to notice things like him being an idiot, his shrug, and his walk all annoy me now. I don't know. Guess I've out grown him and his fangs.

"So Quinn, there is a football game Saturday night, you wanna be my date?"

I shake my head, "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like football and it's even more boring since all vampire's and were's play. All you do it hurt each other."

He smiles, "Yeah, isn't it great?"

I roll my eyes and walk away, Finn is not my boyfriend. Everyone seems to think so because he's like to say so. But no one has ever asked me, I use to have a crush on him and I went on a date with him, a few dates, and I do sit in his lap and stuff but he's just a really good friend. Well he's nice to me. He is always helping me, no matter what. Some days he annoys me and I just let Brittany or Sam deal with him.

"We can have dinner together Finn."

"Wait." He looks over his shoulder and then back at me, "You need to stay away from those wolves. They're no good. Came here after a massacre."

I nod, "Okay Finn."

We walk away, our arms linked together, going straight for our wolves. I've never had a pet before or even known a wolf. Not personally anyway. Rachel's very cute to be a wolf. Most wolves are hot like Santana, Rachel is hot, but she's completely adorable. I can't stop rubbing her. We walk up and we let each other go, Sam takes Puck by the hand and Brittany grabs a hold to Santana and I just look at Rachel. She's looking at me like she wants to say or do something but instead she stands there. I smile moving closer to her, she inhales deeply and I watch her shiver as she exhales. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth I rub her head and then her back.

Brittany smiles, "I don't think she likes it Quinn."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's turning red like she's mad."

I look at her, "Do I make you mad?"

I didn't realize that I had started rubbing her head again until just now so I fold my hands behind my back. She shakes her head.

"No."

I smile, "See Brittany."

"She's not going to tell you."

I frown and look at Rachel who smiles, this has to be an opener, so I hand her my books. I am not use to people not just taking them and just watching me. People are usually very accommodating, I figure it's normal. So I'll direct her, I use to be HBIC in my day school, but I switched and I really hate being mean, but I like taking the lead.

"Come on, you're walking me to class."

"I am?"

"Yes."

I walk ahead and she follows me. The closer she gets the more I can hear her practically screaming thoughts at me. But they're all about the people watching us and whispering. She's very aware, it seems, more aware than Finn ever was, of her territory. I stop at my locker and she stops beside me as I take my books putting them in the locker and give her the other ones. She just looks at me.

"Shouldn't your boyfriend do this?"

" I do not have a boyfriend."

She stares, "Finn said you were his."

"I am not a possession. I do not have a boyfriend. And when I decide to date someone it will not be him." I smile, "This way."

She smirks and walks with me down the hall, I can sense her arrogance. Cute. Such a cute girl. Kurt falls in step with us and I glare at him.

"What do you want?"

He smiles, "Why are you still angry? I said sorry."

"What do you want?"

Kurt smiles and looks at Rachel who is just watching him in curiosity. He smiles and gets closer to her.

"So, a little birdie told me that you're required to throw a party in your nest."

She stares at him, "Vampires have a nest."

"Your territory then, required to invite all in power. So I guess that assumes the princess will be there with her pride?"

Rachel slowly raises an eyebrow as she looks at me, I look at Kurt and clench my jaw. I don't like him. He talks to much, he knows everything, and never gives anyone a chance to speak up. I wanted to tell her myself, being a princess is special. It's not something you just tell people. Mother says people want a princess, so don't tell the world until you are of age. I am not of age.

"I'm sure she's aware of her responsibilities Kurt."

Kurt smirks, "I would hope so. We would hate for the Elder board to come in."

He walks away and Rachel looks at me, I just shrug and smile walking into the classroom. She follows sitting beside me putting my books down as she puts her around the back of my chair. I get the feeling that Rachel is a charmer.

"Princess?"

"Yes."

"Of the faeries?"

"Yes."

She grins, "So, you're like Tinkerbell?"

"Call me that again." I grip her wrist and pull her arm from behind her chair, "I'll break your arm."

I drop her arm and she rubs her wrist in pain looking at the board with a pronounced frown on her face. There is a wolf pouting beside me, an actual Alpha is pouting. I look at her with a smile and place her arm back around my chair.

"You're a baby. Aren't you?"

"No...but you can be mine."

I raise an eyebrow, slowly, "Don't push it wolf."

"Sure thing Tink."

I glare at her and the smug satisfaction on her face, this wolf has another thing coming if she thinks she can be some smug charmer. Fine, I'll show dominance.

I smack her on the nose, "Don't call me that."

Telling by her glare she wants to rip my throat out. And the fact that she's not saying it or thinking it means I can trust her not to kill me. I hope. I don't want to get hurt again.

0000

Dinner break is disgusting. Watching the wolves run wild into the woods, behind the new pack master, I wonder if it's been made official yet. They listen to her like it has been, but she's charismatic so I guess I can see why they want to follow her so willingly. Finn laughs and I look at him watching one of his nest mates chase around a member of my pride. I clench my jaw.

"Finn, stop him!"

"He's just having fun babe."

"I am not your babe, call him off!"

Finn ignores me and I crawl off his truck ignoring Sam and Brittany trying to stop me. I do not tolerate people this crap from anyone.

"Leave her alone."

He turns around, "Shut up faerie."

"I mean it vampire."

He smirks baring his fangs and I put my hand up throwing him back into a car. My pride is behind me immediately and Finn is over within seconds standing between us.

"Hey, come on Q, he was just joking. He doesn't want to bite her or nothing."

I can feel my pride getting closer as Brittany and Sam stand on either side of me. Finn and his vampire's are disturbingly cruel, I know for fact that Artie and Rory are violent, they don't just feed they brutalize. Azimo and Karofsky are both as bad but Karofsky has, as of late, moved on to hanging around Tina's nest once he started dating Sebastian. But my least favorite in Finn's nest is walking up to us now to stand at his side.

"Is there a problem here Quinn?"

"Keep Rory away from my pride or we'll end him."

He laughs before showing his fangs, "Good, I need a drink. So give me one excuse to drain you."

Before I can speak a wolf comes to my side growling, it's Rachel. She looks at me and then looks at Finn and his partner in crime growling even more. I look and see Puck on Sam's other side followed by Santana standing at Brittany's side. The rest of the pack is behind my pride.

"I see you have dogs now."

Rachel transforms back and stands there, naked as ever but she makes to move to cover anything. No shame. That's pretty sexy.

"Who are you?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Lopez." She growls, "Respect her or I'll rip your stomach open and let my pack feed on you."

He steps forward and Puck shifts back standing between.

"I kill you me."

"Who let the Cajun out of the swamp?"

Puck laughs, "Dis boy got a death wish. Got me?"

"Walk away dog."

Rachel glares, "You are in my territory. The official change of hands will be tomorrow night after that stupid game. And you vampires will learn your place. Back down."

Santana changes back and she has Blaine by the throat throwing him back into the car beside Rory. Rachel smiles at me and changes back along with Puck and Santana running away with their pack. I bit my lip before turning back to Finn.

"You should go get your brother Kurt so he can clean his boyfriend up."

I walk away from them linking my arms with Sam and Brittany as we go across the parking lot. Mother is going to flip out on me if this gets back to her and I know it will. I go into the library and look around letting go of my siblings walking over to Rachel grabbing her face. I smile looking in her eyes and rub her face with my thumbs and the back of her head with my finger tips. I know she has no clue what I am doing right now but I can tell she likes it by the way her leg bounces and how she tries to keep her eyes from changing.

"All better."

"Thanks Tink."

"Stop calling me that."

She smiles, "You don't like it?"

"It's not that, but I am not Tinkerbell. Got it?"

She just smiles at me. I know she thinks she's charming the pants off me but she's not. I will not lose my pants for anyone.

"Got it."

Puck walks up on the phone, "I love you me. Yeah dey got dat gris gris." He walks up and gives Rachel the phone, "Papa."

Rachel takes the phone and walks away and Puck takes her seat smiling at me.

"What's a gris gris?"

"Voodoo luck charm."

"What's it like in the bayou?"

He grins, "Gumbo Ya-ya."

"What?"

"Loud party cher."

I smile at him, I have no idea what he's talking about but he's cute and it's funny. I kinda like his mohawk, it's very cute, he needs to cut it down. I reach over and touch his hair and he smiles at me.

"You like my beignet?"

"You're calling her a donut?"

"Nah, little."

He grins even more and I stare at him tilting my head to the side smiling gently at him as Rachel comes back up and hands him the phone.

"Go find Tana, papa wants her."

Puck nods and stands up walking out talking on the phone in French. Rachel takes the seat and looks at me with a smile.

"He talks different."

She nods, "Cajun."

"Are you Cajun?"

"No, I'm black."

I stare at her and she smiles showing me a picture of...a man I assume is her father...he's actually black and the other man is Santana's complextion.

"Are you really?"

She shakes her head, "No, I'm Creole and Italian." She grins, "Santana is Creole and Puerto Rican."

I smile at her and look back at the phone with a smile.

"So you have two dads?"

She nods, "Yep, they stayed back home. They got to run the pack since I couldn't."

"Why not?"

This time she doesn't answer and I can see her shut down. I won't invade her thoughts on such a personal matter so I just start rubbing her head slowly and she looks at me with a smile but her eyes change color as Finn, Blaine, and Kurt. Finn does not look like he wants to be here. Blaine has always been a leader, Finn can't lead his dog to the mail box. Not that I'm bashing him, I love Finn, but he's a coward. A vampire coward.

"You."

Rachel ignores Blaine and keeps showing me pictures on her phone, most are of her , Santana, and Puck as puppies and now. The puppy pictures are cute, there is one with Santana and Rachel on top of Puck, Rachel biting his ear and Santana biting the other one.

"I'm talking to you."

Rachel sighs, but doesn't look at him, "What do you want?"

"Finn."

Finn steps forward, "I feel like we got off to the wrong foot ya know? I think we could be best friends."

"I don't need friends." She looks at him, "But, are you calling truce?"

He nods, "I'm extending olive oil to you."

Rachel quirks an eyebrow and I just shake my head going through her phone.

"He means an olive branch." Kurt smiles, "I explained to him that you're...special."

He winks and Rachel's ears go back and I see her face starting to change. What's going on? Her thoughts are going fuzzy but I can hear the word 'kill' over and over again. She's growling and loud, Kurt hasn't moved from his spot, paralyzed with fear, she's practically hurting him without touching him. I want to touch her but her thoughts are screaming for me to stay away. I run out to find someone and Sam is behind me then Brittany is. I find Puck and Santana outside with the other wolves.

"Something's happening to her."

The pack drops down and run down the hall at full speed. Finding her smell quickly. I walk into the library and Puck and Santana change back holding Rachel. Puck puts her in a head lock and Santana grabs her legs tightly, showing the strength it takes to hold an Alpha. Their biceps are bulging and I can smell the rush of a power shift. Rachel is thrashing around and growling. She's a wolf but still...human? Her thoughts are fuzzy and clouded, I can only hear certain words. I can hear a growl and her fear. She's still telling me to run. But I don't, Brittany and Sam holding me so light that it's heavy and I can't move. Because I am terrified. What is she?

0000

"Did you see it? Are the legends true Sam?"

Sam shrugs picking up the scroll leading us to the pond that mother created in the basement, she has the power of nature at her finger tips. He sits on top of the water and Brittany lets her wings free from her skin flying over behind Sam, looking over his shoulder. I simply walk over the lily pads, I am actually quite light, and sit on one looking at the pictures.

"It says that, a pack of swamp wolves will come to our world." He moves his finger over the scroll changing the picture, "There will be a princess and an alpha." He looks at me, "The alpha is special and the princess is becoming. They will be females." He moves his finger over the scroll and it shoes a girl with dark eyes and pointed ears along with a blonde being held by two others, "There are no words here...this is the end. This will not guide us to the answer. You have to."

Brittany flies in front Sam and they lock hands tightly. I know they're trying to connect their powers. Brittany and Sam are very connected. Brittany can see a piece of the future just by making eye contact with someone. She tries not to do it often because she can see so much with short lives. That's what happened with that boy Joe. A split second of eye contact and she knew he planned to meet the sun the next morning. Sam is a scribe, he can translate old scrolls and write out stories from the beginning of time.

I only have one thing in common with them. We can all heal wolves. Brittany with her kiss, Sam with his eyes, and me with my hands.

"Do you see anything Brittany?"

"No, do you?"

"Nothing."

I stand and walk over closer to them pulling their hands apart and touch. A light flashes between us and Brittany's eyes roll back and she starts screaming. She's speaking backwards and when I let go she drops into the water but her wings save her. I move back and look at them. Sam stares at me and comes up touching my face.

"Child, you have the gift."

I look at him and sigh, Sam has another side to him. He gets...visited by some Elder that we don't know. But he is always around us, well in Sam.

"Hello Priest." I bow as does Brittany.

He grins, putting Sam's large mouth to use and showing as many teeth as possible, "My girls. Oh you have grown so much, and someone has found their mate."

We blush and look down as he claps his hands.

"Yes, the prophecy is true." He goes under the water and comes back, "These legs can really move. So, why'd you call me?"

He starts swimming and I look at Brittany in confusion.

"You do realize that you called me?"

I shake my head, "Apologies priest, but what are you talking about?"

"Well fuck...I can't say that in Nature...fuck..fuck."

I cringe, I despise those kind of words. They make the world sound ugly.

"Priest."

"Right, well when you focus your energy you have to power to call me. Though poor Samuel will be feeling horrible."

"But how? I don't have a...I am just a fae."

He laughs, "Then you have called me too soon. Go see the wolves my dear. They are waiting in the trees."

Then it's over, Sam sinks to the bottom before jumping back up. He inhales so deep that I swear he's about to drink the pond. He shakes his head.

"What the hell?"

I frown, "Language. Let's go get the wolves before mother kills them."

We go around front and stand there looking around, Sam runs to the right and Brittany to the left. I sit on the ground and smile watching my wolf stare warily. I smile and get on my knees walking close to her like a wolf. I try to look like a wolf but I am pretty sure I look like Simba...on crack. Yes, that's what that boy Artie says. My wolf walks forward and nudges it's large head against mine, I almost tip over. She puts a paw on my shoulder and licks my face. I put my face down and smack her muzzle.

"_Ouch!" _

"Big bad baby."

She pins me and I grin up at her, her eyes have turned brown before whipping back to the cold blue. I rub the back of her head, such soft fur. I think this wolf is smiling at me. Oh no, I'm...arousing her. Dear Goddess of Nature. I push her off and stand quickly.

"Um...come inside."

She transforms, naked, and follow me into the living room. I go to get the clothes my mother has obviously set out and left. I look at the ground as she gets dressed.

"You don't have to be shy."

"Excuse me?"

"I got to you out there. I didn't mean to scare you."

Ha, she actually thinks she is scaring me. No she just...nothing. Yes she scared me.

"Fine, you scared me."

She smirks, "Oh wait, did you like what you saw?"

"N-no."

"Lies. I didn't think faeries could lie."

I glare and smack her arm as hard as possible. She will not pull this alpha crap on me. No sir. No ma'am. I am woman. Hear me roar.

"What the hell did ya hit me for?"

I try not to smile at how high her voice got, how can this alpha be such a wimp. And a shrimp. A shrimp wimp.

"No foul language in here."

She looks around, "Here...hey, do you live in a tree?"

I nod, it's quite obvious. Our home is of nature just like we are, Yes we live in a tree, I quite enjoy it and no one can see my home. No one but my pride and these wolves.

"Obviously."

She puts an arm around my shoulders, "So..."

"Arm."

"What?"

"Arm. If you're attempting to court me then you will not touch me."

"I am not."

"I clearly heard you say you wanted to pin me."

"I did...aw...stay out of my head." She turns a bright red.

I blush, I can't always control it when someone is screaming at themselves. I suppose she wants to pin me with her letter or whatever wolves use, but not without a date.

Rachel moves her arm, "You're a princess?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"No, I'm an alpha."

She says it with pride and growls at me. I pick up a magazine and roll it up.

"I've done this to every boy that gets sassy with me. Growl again and I'll pop your nose."

She stares at me, "Why don't I scare you?"

"Because, nothing scare me."

Nothing scares me more than those big soft eyes, pillow like lips, and tan skin being so close to me. Nothing scares me more than feeling her hand go on top of mine and covering my knee. So gently. Her finger tips are hot around my leg through the cloth of my white sun dress. I have never felt such a...sensation before.

"I have to go."

I frown, "No, why? We're just getting to talk."

"I need...need to leave. Now."

She goes to the door, running as she jumps out her clothes and turns in midair. My heart stops when she howls her mates are quick to join. What is this? Someone please know the answer.

0000

Brittany is the wisest person in my family but the wisest in my pride is a smaller version of Brittany, she almost lost her wings once for being so open and small. I sit in her yard and watch her dance around. She's a nymph, her dance is intoxicating and her voice is like magic. But if she sings without being in nature it makes your ears bleed.

"Hello Sunshine."

"Hi Sugar."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Sugar is the oldest in my pride, older than me even, but she lives a different life, born to another passage in her family. She is so free, no pressures of a crown. I am truly jealous of her.

"You're lying to me." Sugar sits down and starts making a crown out of grass.

I have yet to figure out how to do that, she's been doing it since we were kids, when I try I shred the grass to pieces.

"Don't lie to me Sunshine."

I frown, "I am confused about things."

"Is this about the wolf?"

"How do you know?"

"I know everything. You know that."

I furrow my brow, no she doesn't. Brittany told her, I know she did. Her and Brittany mind chat for hours on end and share a lot of personal information. And you can't get mad at either of them because they're so sweet.

"Well yes, it's about my wolf."

"Your wolf?"

I blush, "I like her. She is beautiful and strong."

"Is she?"

"Oh yes, and my Goddess, Sugar she has manners. She pulls out my chair without me telling her, I only had to make her hold my books once, and she defended me against vampires."

Sugar freezes, "What did I tell you about those vampires? They're no good. These new vampires."

She makes a face and puts the crown on my head then starts making another one. I touch her face and she smiles.

"I love you Sunshine."

"I love you Sugar."

"Uneasy the head that bares the crown."

She stands and skips away from me. I smile and lie back, she always makes me feel better.

00000

AN: Quinn is very different here. I imagine faeries being strong, innocent, and sweet. So I just mashed up Dianna Agron and Quinn Fabray. Because Quinn seems like the type to guide someone she likes.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And we're back to Rachel. This is going right to Saturday night, game night.

0000

"I said hit me!"

Santana glares and swings her arm around and punches me in the jaw. Oh, what the fuck, that shit hurt. I stand up straighter and look at her and kick her in the stomach. She growls and changes into her wolf, that's exactly what we needed to do. I change into mine and growl jumping on top of her. She paws at my face, scratching and I pin my paw to her throat and change back.

"Give, before I kill you."

She changes back, "I hate you. Stupid alpha. Get off me."

I stand up and pull her up with him and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her into a tight hug kissing her on the temple softly. I car about my little sister deeply, and I don't want to hurt her. Seeing as she scratched the shit out of my face it was only a matter of time before I did claw down and kill her.

We start dressing as I smile and ruffle her hair. She growls at me but smiles leaning in and biting my ear. Yeah, that never gets old. Sarcasm.

"Can I bring da pack bag daer?"

"Yeah."

Puck walks through the backdoor and a pack of wolves are close behind him looking around. They all look different from the pack back home. They look like a group of preppy punks that have never gotten dirty before. At home they all were country kids like us, wearing jeans and t shirts, work boots, and almost always some sort of dirt on them. Always. We are what these people would call red necks. But we are just swamp dogs.

"I'm Jesse St. James, temporary pack master."

I just stare at him, he's wearing skinny jeans, the kind that Santana wear, a pink polo shirt with the collar up, and a black leather jacket. He looks like a gay t-bird.

"Rachel Lopez."

"This is my beta Mercedes."

A black girl steps forward and she's really pretty, looks like she could kill me though so I just nod at her and smile. She smiles back but steps back behind Jesse. Apparently this Jesse is something special. I look over the rest of the pack and Santana stands to my left while Puck stands to the right.

"You guys dress nice." I just stare and then look at my own clothes.

Straight leg Levi jeans, dirty brown boots, a white shirt with the sleeves cut off, and my hair pulled into a low ponytail. Puck is wearing a wife beater, ripped jeans covered in dirt and motor oil, and shoes that use to be white. Santana on the other hand is wearing brand new skinny jeans, a red tank top, and red high top Chuck Taylors. She is always very clean, very very clean, but can go cat fisting with the best of them. But these guys, they look like they fell out a fashion magazine. Just like Kurt. How are these people wolves?

Jesse smirks, "A little different here. Very different."

"I can see that."

"You gay boy?"

He smirks at Puck, "No I just look gay."

"Genius." Santana smirks, "Sarcastic ass."

He laughs and I just watch him, he is clearly an Alpha. He is clearly not a fan of the switch but it's because he respects me that he isn't issuing a challenge. I can tell. They all respect me. They either know the stories or want to know the stories. Maybe they respect me because they've seen my wolf.

"Should we run together?"

"Yeah, dem woods bag daer full of deer." Puck smiles, "I tell you boy."

I smile at Puck, he is amazing at getting people relaxed. It's his job as beta, I tend to frighten people with my control and when other wolves smell my wolf the go on defense, only because I am not their leader yet.

"Let's join our pack master."

Jesse changes into a solid white wolf and then Mercedes into a deep golden wolf. They're gorgeous. I turn and transform quickly. This is my pack.

0000

We run from 5pm until after 8pm before coming back to my home, grabbing our clothes and going back to the lake. We change to our human selves and start to clean ourselves the way wolves are meant to. I get out the water and walk over hanging a deer upside down.

"Come up and get on your knees."

They all come to me and drop silently. I put blood on my hand watching Santana and Puck rub mud in their hair and on their bodies. If I gotta be pack master somewhere else they're gonna be swamp dogs too. I walk up to one girl and rub blood down her face as Puck fills a turtle shell with more blood.

"This is about loyalty."

I go to the next one placing my hand on his face.

"This is about family."

I put my hand in the shell bowl and hold Jesse by his face and kiss his forehead.

"This is about the unity!"

I do the same with Mercedes and continue rubbing blood on the last two. Watching Santana and Puck put mud in everyone's hair.

"This is about the pack!"

I pick up more mud and rub it on my body the same as Puck and Santana. We howl at the moon and my pack joins me.

"We are the moon!"

We jump back in the water and start jumping around and rough housing. But we hold our wolves back, we have plans and if we transform again it will waste time and play like kids for hours. Santana runs up to me and takes my hands.

"My big sister is the best pack master ever." She hugs me, "Tell anyone I said that and I will bite your face off."

She runs back to Mercedes and jumps on her back knocking her over. I get out the water and shake putting my clothes back on sitting in the dirt, pushing my wet hair back. Jesse walks up and sits his naked ass on the ground grabbing his shirt.

"I don't like this, ya know?" He pulls on the shirt and grabs his jeans pulling them up falling on his back, "Losing my pack to a chick but hey I hear you're tough. And your Alpha is crazy strong, I can't believe that."

I just stare at him as he ruffles his curls.

"So, Noah is your beta?"

"Yes."

"And Santana is your gamma."

"Yes."

"What am I?"

I just stare at him, "What can you do?"

"I can navigate. I know my way around all of Ohio."

"Keep going."

"I know all the territories. Head wolves, vampires, shifters, and other weres."

I stare at him and think on it with a small smile.

"Okay, so how about I talk to Puck and Santana and get back to you."

Jesse nods, "Sure thing. Mercedes is pretty good too."

I nod and he walks over to Mercedes while she dresses as Puck and Santana walk up to me. They help me stand up and I start walking forward, the pack follows slowly.

"Jesse."

"Dat boy, got ambition."

"Maybe too much."

I share a look with Santana and continue leading my pack with me to the house, we have so much to do. I have never had such a big pack before of such different people. Even the wolves are different, they walk with a certain air about them that we didn't in the bayou. They walk around with chips, dangerous pride, and deadly stubbornness. I can feel the loyalty from them, they don't even know me.

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the game now? Jesse is QB and Mercedes is a cheerleader."

I raise an eyebrow at the two of them as they nod, I can't help but wonder why they didn't speak up. The pack members must be use to speaking for their former leaders so I will accept this. As long as they learn who is in charge now. Me.

"Let's go then. When does the game start?"

"15 minutes."

I nod, "Who is the youngest?"

The young wolves step forward and nod at me.

"Noah, give them the keys. We'll run."

Puck walks up giving them the keys, "Wreck my baby, I kill you me. Got me you?"

They look confused but nod running to the truck. I look at the pack and take off my shirt.

"Come on."

0000

When we reach the school I feel like a new person as we change back, in the middle of the parking lot beside the truck and start putting on our clothes as the young wolves finally get out and join us. Jesse and Mercedes walk up to me like they're waiting for permission so I just nod and they take off to the field. I look at my pack and start leading them to the bleachers, the screams are deafening, they cheer for nothing and scream loud for everything. I can't even begin to understand the appeal of these things, maybe it's the appeal of watching vampire and werewolves fight each other for a ball. I look around and my eyes stop on a blond looking uncomfortable and playing with Sam's hair and Brittany is fixing her skirt.

"I'll be back."

Santana watches me but nods as I walk away going up to her, I need to talk to her again. I don't understand why, but something in me is pulling me to her. And then I remember what my Elder said, she said that I have found my life mate. As have my beta and gamma, but she just looked at me and kept telling me to not fuck it up. Whatever that means. I get closer and she smiles at me before hugging Sam and Brittany as they run off.

"Hey."

She smiles, "Hi there."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You dress so different."

I look at my clothes and at her periwinkle sundress. What is with this town? It's in the middle of bum fuck no where but they dress like it's a fashion show. Even her, with her simple dress and headband.

"I dress normal. You dress like you got a got dang on fashion show."

She squeals and claps her hands, "You do have an accent. It's so cute."

I shrug, I really hate my accent, I really do. It's not cool like Santana or Puck's, I just sound like a hick. She takes my hand and I feel electricity...and I see it.

"Ouch." I jerk my hand away.

She takes it back, kissing my knuckles, "I can't always control it. Well I use to, but with you...I just can't."

I stare at her and then at her lips, she is taller than me so I am sure she can tell but I can't stop. I step closer to her and she looks at me tilting her head just a little. I don't usually go for tall girls but she can be the exception.

"Have you ever gone fishing?"

I nod, "Well yeah, it's better as a wolf, I don't need to use a rod. I usually don't. Bag home we use ta cat fist."

"Cat fist?"

"We put the bait on our arm and put our arm in the water and they bite. Bag home it was real nice."

She smiles, "You say back the same as Puck."

I blush and look down, I do have an accent. It's pretty bad but I kinda like it. I mean I like everything about myself. My country ass.

"I would love to watch you fish. I don't believe in hurting animals."

I smile, "Then why do you whack me on the nose?"

"That's not hurting. That's asserting my dominance. Alpha."

"Sure thing. Tink."

She swats my nose again and I growl at her, narrowly ducking her hand again. She's a violent woman. I lean in to ask her a question and my pack starts to howl as loud as they can and I turn my head and walk forward, with her close behind. I get to where they're standing, the top of the hill looking down on the field, and see Jesse standing in the in zone howling as loud as possible. I smirk and join my group before looking back at my curly haired friend and he grins at me. I knew he would be able to hear my howl, my is deep, long, and louder than a room full of 100 beta's. I howl again, then I hear someone else. Someone that is clearly not a wolf, they sound like a human imitating a dying dog. Oh no, it's not a human it's a faerie. I look at Quinn and smirk.

"Trying to join my pack?"

"My pride would not appreciate that."

I smile, "What are you? A lion? Lion Quinn."

"You're kind of an ass."

I just smile, she doesn't think I'm an ass, I bet she likes me. I'm just really glad she didn't catch on to what I actually meant by pin. It's not that I only want one thing from her. I want everything, but when there is a beautiful girl under me, rubbing my head, it's great. It feels so good, very good.

"So Jesse gave up his pack?"

"Jesse had no choice."

"Why not?"

I smile at her, "I am the true alpha. It is my place."

She smiles at me and places a hand against my cheek then kisses my forehead, heat. I growl internally and she blushes.

"I should go."

"Are you coming to my territory tonight?"

She starts walking away, "I have to. I am the princess."

I smirk as she walks away from me going over to her pride, they're all gorgeous and glowing. Damn. I want to...

"We can read minds." Quinn smiles.

"Damn..I forget."

"Obviously."

00000

My backyard is packed, thank God for the space. I make everyone come outside because I won't grant vampires entrance into my home, it goes against every fiber of my being to even trust them. The smell of these blood suckers disgust me. I walk through passing the brujo's, shifters, and vampires. But the pride isn't here yet, well Quinn is who I really want to see. I could care less about the rest, well Sam and Brittany are cool. They will be my family soon...what the hell am I talking about? I'm too young for this, I'm 18, I should be trying to bang the hot mystery shifter Cheerio...that kinda looks like Santana from a distance...oh that's creepy. Well there goes those plan, oh mysterious shifter cheerio I hardly knew ye.

"Her name is Avery."

I turn around, "Oh, hello Kurt. Why are you here?"

"Well not only is my boyfriend in Finn's nest but I am a brujo."

"You're a Mexican witch?"

"In not so many words."

"Uh huh, what do you want?"

He smiles, "Well, you have such loud thoughts."

"Can everyone in this fucking town read minds?"

"No, just the faeries and me."

"Oh so the faeries and the fairy. Cool."

He glares and I growl at him making him move back a few steps.

"Right, well her name is Avery. And she's not a shifter, she's a were-tiger."

I look at the girl, she's still watching me, "Point?"

"Better be careful, her pack isn't a fan of wolves."

"Good, I'm not a fan of off brand weres. You can go away now. Or stay and I can eat your face."

Kurt nods and hurries away, I watch him with an eyebrow raised. He has something up his sleeve, I can smell the sneakiness coming from him whenever he comes around. I turn and stop seeing Avery standing there with a beer.

"Want a drink?"

I look at the can, "I don't drink. Anymore. Slows me down."

"Oh." She drops her arm, "I'm Avery Rivera."

"Rachel Lopez."

"I know, you're the new Alpha." She grins, "We've never had a girl before."

Where the hell is Quinn? Like, I see or smell no faeries, and she has to be here. And not just because I want her to be, but it's like the law in our world. All leaders must witness the change of hands, maybe she's blowing me off.

"Uh Rachel?"

"What is it?"

"I asked if you liked Lima so far."

"It's okay, Miss the bayou but I can get use to it."

She steps closer, "Maybe you can tell me about the bayou."

That smell, I look pass her shoulder and see the back gate up and Quinn walks through with both her hands being held by Sam and Brittany. I smile looking at her then look at Avery, why is she still here?

"Yeah, sure thing. See you later...Avery?"

I walk away from her and go over to Quinn grinning slowly. She looks beautiful in her pink sundress and bare feet and now I feel like a hick again. Maybe I should get some normal clothes...nah.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi."

"Hello Brittany, Sam."

Sam and Brittany hug me before going over to Puck and Santana, then the rest of the pride hugs me tightly before walking around the party. I smile at Quinn, why won't she hug me like the other ones?

"Because you're gonna try and kiss me."

"Stop. It."

"Sorry, you think a lot and very loud."

I smile at her, "You don't want to kiss me?"

Her cheeks turn bright red and she looks away from me, she does want to kiss me.

"_You want to kiss me don't you?' _

"Shut up."

_'My room is upstairs.'_

She swats my nose, "No. I am a woman, here me roar."

"Did you really say that out loud?"

"I think so."

She walks away and I frown shoving my hands into my pockets walking over to one of the lawn chairs taking a seat. Why doesn't she want me? Every girl here wants me. I can tell by the way they watch me, they want an Alpha in their sheets and between their thighs. And I should really stop thinking before someone hears me. But seriously, why doesn't she want me? Santana comes up sitting beside me, breathing hard.

"Why are you breathing so hard?"

"Brittany...dancing...good."

"Caveman."

"She's really good. But...she...said I was her bottom. What's that mean?"

I smirk and place a hand on top of her head, "Oh, little sister, you are _such _a virgin."

"Shut up, I am not."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I've totally gotten laid before."

"Yeah, laid to rest."

She glares, "What is a bottom?"

"I'm thinking, back off."

"You're my big sister."

I sigh and lean over whispering in her ear and she pushes me away looking disgusted, confused, and a little turned on. Oh that's...inappropriate.

"You're lying!"

I smirk, "Nope, pillow bitter."

"So you're not the bottom?"

"Nope."

"Is being a bottom bad?"

"Papa would kill me right now, it's not bad. Okay? Just don't let everyone bottom you. Got it? Or Noah and I will bury them with those vamps in the bayou."

She smiles as Brittany runs up grabbing her by the hand pulling her back over to the make shift dance floor. My eyes drift over to Puck and Sam, I see they're having no problem getting to know one another, I'm having a hard time figuring out where one mouth begins and another ends.

"When is the change happening?"

"At midnight when the Elder's arrive."

"Can I sit with you and wait?"

"Sure."

Quinn sits beside me and takes my hand, resting her head against my shoulder. I think I can sit like this forever.

00000

Forever lasted for all of 10 minutes before my Elder arrived along with the vampire Elder. She looks evil and mean, but I don't scare easy, not at all. Her name is Sue and she has total disgust for everyone here but Quinn, that's quite unusual. Elder Shelby just stays to the side surrounded by the pack, they're waiting for me to speak with Sue, Finn has spoken to Shelby, well he said hey and she just nodded. I guess I should get over with this.

I walk across the yard and look at Sue, she's talking to Quinn still, as she turns her head.

"Hold that thought faerie. I smell wet dog."

"And I smell death." I stare at her.

Sue smirks, "You realize I could snap you like a twig."

"Yes, you realize my pack will destroy you before that happens?"

She laughs, "I like you. Stronger than Finn, strong minded, willed, and you smell like a killer."

I stand there looking at her, my ears start going back slowly, when I feel a hand grip my shoulder.

"Get your boy Sue."

Sue sighs, "Finn!"

Finn hurries up and looks like he's going to be sick, very sick. I think she scares him. I don't really blame him though, she smells old, much older than my Elder.

"Left arm out Hudson."

He does as he's told and I put out my right out grabbing his forearm as her grips mine. Sue wraps a blood soaked scarf around our arms binding us. Shelby holds a turtle shell and wipes blood down the left side of my face and the right of his.

"Tonight we make the switch of power." Shelby starts.

Sue clears her throat, "From sheriff to pack master."

"From nest to territory."

"From vampire..."

"...To werewolf."

The look at one another and then look at us, Shelby takes a candle from Santana and Sue takes one from...Quinn? Why Quinn? I look at her and she just smiles looking down.

"As ordered by Elder Shelby." Sue looks at her.

Shelby looks back at her, "And accepted by Elder Sue."

"We change the hands of power."

They hold the candles under our forearms burning the ribbon, the heat is excruciating and I can tell it's hurting Finn more. I think fire is a vampire weakness or something but Elder blood keeps him from blowing up. If that's how it works. I'll find a vampire and ask later.

"Release your power." Shelby steps forward.

I can see the jealousy flash in Sue's eyes, when not only the sheriff but species is changed so does the Elder in charge of the territory. From the look in Sue's eyes I can tell she's not a fan of taking orders or losing position. Oh well, I wouldn't wanna follow her crazy looking ass anyway.

Finn stares at me, "I...relinquish my authority over this nest."

"I accept authority over this territory."

"I...uh...relinquish my law over this land to you."

"I accept law of this land."

"I pass the laws of this nest to you."

"I cherish the law of this territory."

"I renounce my title as sheriff and pass it to you."

"I accept the role of sheriff and pack master."

The bind breaks and he moves back dropping his fangs and the other vampires follow. The shifters change into huskies, all the weres drop, and my pack begins to howl. My ears go back as they start to shift, I growl internally before finally howling. This always hurt, my wolf never fully shifts during these things, I can feel my ears change and my tail is fighting for freedom. Thank God for my Elder, she made my pants special tonight because she knows. My tail is freed, I growl louder and howl longer than the pack. Everyone is just watching me, the half wolf, half human standing before them.

Elder Shelby walks forward, "Sheriff."

She kisses my forehead lightly before changing.

"Sheriff." Sue nods at me and walks away.

I watch a line form in front of me, they definitely do things differently. Back home it was fight for this title, some times a fight to the death. Here they accept the change, at least I hope. Because Blaine is glaring at me from his spot.

00000

Once they party is over, the sun is close to rising and the vampires did not wanna be cooked, I sit on the roof looking at the mess in the backyard, blood and animals everywhere. The faeries are the only ones that didn't make a mess, they left the spot they stood in cleaner than before.

"You alright you?"

"I'm fine Puck,"

"Dem thoughts got yo head heavy."

"Very."

He sits beside me, "Worried bout them boys?"

"Blaine."

"Young Burt Reynolds." Santana sits beside me.

I smile, "Yeah."

We sit there, watching the sun rise over the tree, I don't think I could ever let this go. Not in a million years.

"Rachel, you know you still have ears and a tail right?"

I nod, "Yeah Tana, I know."

"You never told us why...why your wolf mixes with your human."

I keep watching the sun.

"How long is it gonna stay?"

"Until the next full moon. Like last time."

Puck laughs, "Dat daer." He tweaks my ear, "Be alpha."

If you only knew Noah, if you only knew.

00000

AN: Avery...mysterious cheerio

Next chapter is gonna be Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Santana and a lot of pezberry friendship and big/little sister love. But there will be faberry

0000

It's funny to watch Rachel in her hybrid form, she smells things differently, like now she's sniffing the carpet looking for her shoes instead of just looking for them. Her nose is pressed to the carpet and she's sniffing away, her tail is wagging like crazy. I shake my head when she gets to the couch she scoots it across the floor, with me on it, and grabs one boot putting it on to match the other. She sits on the couch and picks up her game controller starting to play. We don't have school and she's been sleeping all day. She's not like me and Puck, we can sleep four hours and be well rested but her, she has to sleep for hours on end, Puck says it's because she's an alpha, I think it's because she's lazy. I look at her and scratched the back of her head, she starts growling trying to scare me but I can clearly see her tail wagging so that's not gonna work.

"Stop it."

"Fine." I move my hand and watch her play, "Will that happen to me?"

"No."

I lean against her, "Why?"

"Because..." Her voice is gruff.

I shrug and stand up walking into the kitchen checking on the steaks before putting them on plates and coming back to the living room giving Rachel a plate. She smiles at me putting the controller down starting to eat. I kiss her cheek and starting eating, turning the game off to find a show then I stop on some cartoons. She takes the remote and turns to something different.

"Don't be an ass. Turn back."

"No, I hate that show."

"Turn it back or I'll stab you with this fork."

She smirks turning the TV back, even though she knows I would never hurt her, putting the remote down on the table before going back to eating. I hate eating with her, she inhales the food, not pausing for a second. I wonder if she ever even taste it, I look back at the meal and continue eating slowly. I worry about Rachel, when she's caught mid transition. The last time she was stuck...well we ended up here. Right after the full moon we got our new assignments, that was hard. Having to leave papa and daddy behind, our friends, everything that we know.

"Thanks Tana."

"Full? Do you want mine?"

She smiles placing a hand on top of my head, "Eat."

"I'm not that hungry."

"What did I tell you? You need to be stronger than your wolf and I can hear your stomach growling. Eat."

My big sister worries about me so much, she seems to think I'm incapable of controlling my wolf, but I can. It's just, my wolf can eat a lot, and I can't eat nearly that much. I feel like I'm going to die when I do. But I finish more of the steak than I thought I would before putting my head in Rachel's lap.

"Full?"

"Yes."

"Good." She starts combing through my hair.

We weren't always this close, it didn't happen until I earned my stripes. Papa says it's because I'm the runt of the litter that they'll always be harder on me. She use to make me do everything she didn't want to do, so did Puck. But as soon as my wolf grew they accepted me as their gamma and stopped making me do everything. Though, in all honestly, I still do like everything.

"Do you like being here?"

I nod, "Brittany is the best part and as long as y'all stay."

"We're not going anywhere."

"I know that."

I smile at her as she kisses me on the forehead. Puck comes running down the steps.

"Goin to da lake."

He leaves and Rachel shares a look with me, we both know what lake he's going to and it's not the one in the woods. He's been wanting to mark Sam since the first day, it's like watching a dog with a bone.

"Well we have a whole Sunday, what do you wanna do?"

Rachel stands, "I can't stay in here all day. I want to run but I can't shift."

"Why not?"

"I'm stuck."

"Are you really stuck or..."

"Or what?"

She growls at me and I stand up walking with her out the house, she's not friendly when she's stuck.

"The Elder said you're close to being a...hybrid."

She looks at me, "Why do you care so much?"

"You're my pack master, my big sister, and I'm your gamma." I shrug, "Maybe there is a medicine for you."

Rachel looks hopeful before looking around, I can tell she's itching to run, she can't exactly drop to all fours and run now.

"Chase me."

"What?"

I smile at her and strip down as I change and take off down the sidewalk, I feel a her change in personality from human to beast. I love it, but I can't run nearly as fast as her she is right now. She's running at full speed, I can hear her boots slamming on to the ground. Oh God, she's going to kill me. This was a bad idea. So bad. She jumps on top of me and I change back.

"Rachel..." She growls and I glare at her, "RACHEL!"

I can't hit her or she'll kill me, she won't even notice it. I try to push her away but she just growls at me, her eyes are changing, the human side is leaving.

"Please don't kill me, I'm your sister."

She stops growling and smirks licking my face as she stands up and pulls me with her, licking my face again. This is the most annoying thing about Rachel being stuck, when she starts licking people. But she only licks me. I move and bite her ear making her smile, she pretends like she hates it but I know she adores it. Her tail gives her away, all the damn time. We walk through the woods, me still naked and her tail just wagging away.

"Hello!"

I look up and smile, "Brittany."

Rachel starts sniffing and I know she's trying to smoke out Quinn, I can smell her, she's off somewhere, but she's pretty close to me, but hiding and watching. I can sense it, maybe Rachel can too, Quinn is intrigued and concerned all at once. Brittany starts touching Rachel's ears making my sister stare hard at her and not sniff. Brittany is way taller than her but I've never seen a tall person look bigger than her. She's an Alpha, but I guess it's because Brittany is even more powerful than any of us. Maybe even Rachel, because if I can smell it, it must be suffocating Rachel's heightened senses.

"You are so fuzzy." Brittany's smile is so welcoming, "Quinn, come here."

Quinn skips out, staring at only Rachel until she's right beside Brittany. She glances at me for a second, literally a second, with a small smile before resuming her eye contact with Rachel stepping close, edging Brittany out the way.

"Hello wolf."

"Hello Tink."

The faerie glares and Rachel smirks, obviously satisfied, that tail kills her cool demeanor, I mean it is wagging so fast that it looks like it might hurt. But I know it just means she's a happy little dork.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"You said, 'I am woman, hear me roar.', if I recall correctly." Rachel gives her a smug smile.

Quinn turns on her heel, starting walk away but stops.

"Come on wolf."

"Sure thing Tink."

They walk away, starting the same conversation again and Brittany grabs my hand.

"You are very naked."

"Sorry?"

She shakes her head, "Nudity is beautiful."

Brittany pulls the string tied around her neck and lets her dress fall and she walks forward so I just stare at her body. I walk faster to keep up with her, she's following Quinn and Rachel, it's very obvious. Plus I can smell protection on her, coming off her body, she trust Rachel but she doesn't trust the hybrid at all. She looks at me and I just grin a little bit, my attention is on my pack master mostly. She's stuck and when she's stuck people get hurt. I have scars to prove it.

"She's not going to hurt her."

"How do you know?"

Brittany smiles, "Because I let her stay around."

"You let her? She's an alpha."

"I know that, You wolves don't believe in fighting back huh?"

I glare, "Of course we do."

"With your pack master?"

"She'd kill us."

"Well I don't fear death. I embrace life. I want to protect life. So I will fight with mine."

"That is so hot."

She grins at me and I start to blush looking down, shoving my hands in my pockets. Quinn starts shrieking and I look up to see her running toward Brittany.

"Brittany, no. Where is your gown?"

"Over there."

Quinn frowns, "You can't be naked around her. She wants to mark you."

"I'm standing right here Barbie."

Quinn glares at me and I growl at her stepping forward. Rachel is just watching me, but she's screaming thoughts at me and I need to back off before she starts to walk forward. I stand up straight suppressing a growl.

"I wouldn't mark her without her permission."

Brittany giggles, "Even I know that Quinn. Now take off your dress."

"Brittany." Quinn hisses and crosses her arms.

Brittany pouts, next thing I know, Rachel is whining like her hearts broken, pulling her clothes off. She nudges Quinn with her head and Quinn glares at Brittany.

"You stop that right now."

Brittany smiles, "Quinn."

"Wait, how did you do that?"

She looks at me as if it's obvious but I just stand there confused but Rachel growls, she really growls in annoyance.

"She tried to hypnotized me." Rachel stares at her.

Brittany shakes her head. "I tried to hypnotize Quinn but it bounced to you wolf." She tweaked Rachel's ear, "Now, get naked Quinn."

I watch Quinn glare but cross her arms deciding to not give in, I think this happens between a lot because Brittany isn't backing down and Quinn looks ready to break. Quinn finally unties her gown, letting it drop to the ground and I think my eyes are bugging out. It must be obvious because Rachel is growling at me, baring her teeth it makes me cower. I hate backing down but she would honestly kill me and in her hybrid state she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"Back down alpha, stop with your pissing match." Quinn rolls her eyes, "Why are you in our nature?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Your nature? Seriously? You own the woods?"

"No," Quinn smiles, "We are part of nature. So you are in us."

Rachel licks her lips, "Inside you huh?"

Quinn whacks her on the nose and grabs her ear when she tries to Quinn off her, the way she whimpers in pain breaks my heart and I change quickly until I feel Brittany's arms loosely around my neck.

"It's okay." Brittany whispers in my ear, "Quinn is just asserting herself."

I put my paw over my face, changing back, still on the ground and Brittany's arms still around my neck holding me close. I blush and look at her leaning in closely, I want to kiss her, I want to mark her, I want to mark her behind that bush.

Brittany giggles, "Behind the bush?"

"God...don't do that Britts."

She smiles, "But you can kiss me if you want."

I lean in placing a hand on her face, my finger tips in her hair, and I pull her face towards mine. I smile as she chew on her bottom lip as she leans forward ghosting her lips over mine.

"We're meant to be Santana."

"I can believe that."

I kiss her lightly and this feeling of electricity courses through my veins, my heart pumps harder, my hands shake, and I think I can hear God going,

"_That's it, I have laid a hand."_

00000

We spent most of the day in the woods, naked, until this angry blond lady demanded we go to the house...it was scary to get yelled out by mother nature. She made us something to eat, sprout leaves and some other raw crap. I don't really understand all this grass and roots stuff, it taste like death. Then she sent us to Quinn's room, which is like a big grass field with a lake and a tree.

"This is bananas." I look around the room, "Rachie, can you believe this is a bedroom?"

Rachel looks at me and then looks around the bedroom, with an eyebrow raised as high as it'll go. She sat down in the grass so I followed her suit watching as Brittany...flies. She has wings. Fucking fairy wings.

"Fucking fairy wings."

Quinn sighs, "What did mother say about your wings?"

"Hide them from vampires."

"Why vampires?"

She looks at me, "Because they use our wings to become stronger."

"Fucking glorified zombies." I grumble, "Good for nothing."

I have a problem with vampires, you see a group of them drained one of the members in our pack back home in the bayou. That's about the same time that Rachel lost it and ripped apart most of the vampires in a bar. But they started it, Rachel's a good pack leader and a better sister. You mess with me or our pack and she'll rip your head off. Literally, I've seen her do it. She actually ripped someones head off.

Quinn starts scratching the back of Rachel's ear, "Does your sister have a problem with vampires?"

"I'm sitting right here."

Rachel lets out a satisfying growl, "Yes, she doesn't like them. Stop doing that."

"But you like it, look at your tail." Quinn smiles, "You're so cute."

Rachel blushes, looking down, I've never seen my big sister blush before. She must really like Quinn, because Quinn hasn't stopped and Rachel has her head in Quinn's lap like a little puppy.

"Let's leave them alone."

Brittany flutters down to me and takes my hand pulling me across the larger than life room and behind a tree. She grins taking my hands and looks into my eyes, she's so beautiful.

"Britt, how do you hypnotize people?"

She grins, "I have no idea. It's just a look that I make when I want something."

"Why did it work on Rach?"

"Oh, her mind is very open now. Hybrids can't hide their thoughts."

I nod and kiss her on the cheek softly, placing my hands on her side looking at her, I hope she doesn't tell anyone.

"I won't."

"Thank you."

"Santana! We have a pack meeting."

I stand and so does Brittany, she takes my hand pulling me over to the other side.

"Goodnight Tana, goodnight wolf."

"Why do you call me wolf?"

She smiles, "Because, you are a wolf."

"So is Santana."

I shoot a look at Rachel, I know 'idiot' is on the tip of her tongue, I'll attack if she does. Brittany is my mate for life, I'll fight against my pack master for my love.

Rachel grins at me, "I guess that makes sense. Come on." She looks at Quinn, "Bye Tink."

"Bye Wolf." She looks at me, "Santana."

"Barbie."

00000

Pack meetings are harder when Rachel is in her hybrid form, she gets more aggressive and tonight is not going well. One of Finn's nest zombies attacked one of our guys while we were with the girls. Rachel is pissed.

"How is Matt doing?"

"Fine, he's beat up something terrible." Jesse growls out.

"What the fuck happened?"

Mercedes sits up, "He was walking over from his grandma's house and he passed by Finn's nest and they just attacked."

Rachel growls clenching her fist tightly, she starts pacing back and forth, her ears go back. I can tell she's trying to stay calm because her eyes are getting hazy, I look to Puck and he stands up.

"I tell you me dem boys done lost dey mind." Puck growls, "We go on down dere and show dem boys how swamp dawgs work."

I shake my head, Puck and Rachel are exactly alike when they get angry, can't talk to them and they don't know the meaning of 'keeping the peace'.

Jesse stares, "How are we going to do that Noah? They watch like hawks."

"We hunt them."

"No..." I stand up, "Everyone stop talking, we can't just attack. It'll be another massacre. We can't have that. We just go and talk to Finn and Blaine."

I look to Rachel and she's staring at me intently stepping closer, I can smell the anger coming off her but she's processing what I've said. I know she is. I don't speak up often but when I do she listens to what I have to say, I don't jump head first into anger like this. I don't like killing people, I will if I have to but there is not always a reason. We just take the one that did the most damage to Matt, it is law.

"Fine." Rachel growls out, "Jesse, you run the meeting. I'm taking Puck and Santana with me."

Jesse stands up, "Yes pack master."

He looks deliriously happy at the prospect, I don't trust anyone that looks that happy to be a temporary meeting leader.

"Go get the truck."

Puck nods, "I got you me."

He runs out the truck and I look at Rachel.

"We just take the one that hurt him the most."

Rachel nods, "They won't give us the real one. Bet it was Blaine."

Puck pulls up and we climb into the truck heading down the street, nothing good comes from a nest visit. I can smell the blood lust filling the car, the desire for battle, and retribution. It's going to be a long night.

0000

AN: Back to Rachel POV in the next. Might do Brittany's POV soon along with Sam and Puck.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: More Rachel and some Rachel/Shelby scenes along with Faberry

0000

When Puck stops the truck I stay in the car staring at the vampire trying to hide in darkness. I can smell his rotten flesh and his putrid need to kill for the sake of killing. I wanna rip his spine out. I get out the passenger seat and Santana is behind me then Puck. My ears go back and I bare my teeth when the vampire stands before me.

"What is your business wolf?"

"What?" I growl out and turn fully toward him, I can't control my anger.

Puck puts a hand on my shoulder, "We here to see dem dere."

He gestures to the opened door where Finn and Blaine stand, Finn looks ashamed while Blaine is smug.

"Well come in Sheriff."

I growl at his tone but I walk in slowly and take in the bright space around me. Everything was new and candles hung around the room as did half naked men, Kurt, and Finn. Finn doesn't look like the type to care for furniture from old France. In fact I think the only thing in here that's his is the oversized arm chair, big screen TV, and video games.

"What can I help you with Sheriff?"

I glare, "Finn, I need to talk to you."

"Uh..why me?"

"This is your nest?"

"Yes."

"You are head blood sucker, yes?"

"Yeah."

"So I need to talk to you."

I poke him in the chest and I'm sure it looks funny because I'm so...small and he is not. He nods and looks to Blaine before walking away. I walk through the halls, all pictures of Blaine and Kurt. No sign of Finn anywhere. He opened a large wooden door and leads me in, then I finally see what I assume Finn is. A boy. He has a desk, two chairs, a large TV around video games, and a mini fridge. I wonder if the boy misses eating.

"A member of my pack was attacked tonight?"

"Oh yeah?" He sits on the desk.

I stay standing, I hate when people try to meet my eye level, "Yeah, someone in your nest did. I smelled his blood when we pulled up."

And I did, I can still fucking smell it, overtaking my other senses. It's not on Finn but it's in his hair, he smells like fear and blood.

"By law, you owe me one vamp."

"Uh can you prove it..I mean you're not even in wolf."

I growl, "Are you stupid? I don't need to do anything. You owe me one or I'll just take one."

I want him to fight me, I want him to tell me no. I want to rip Blaine's head off. Santana is screaming at me, he's taunting Puck and Puck isn't a nice guy. Okay, Noah is a real nice and sweet guy. He's the one you would pick to talk to in the pack if you needed a favor. But Puck, well we call him Puck because that's what pappo use to call him, but if someone not family or pack meets Puck then it's trouble.

"Answer me now before you lose a limb."

Finn gulps, "I'll get him."

He walks out and I follow him just in time to see Puck growling, loudly. I walk up and stare him down intently until he moves back. I look to Blaine, waiting as Finn went to the get the one we wanted. Blaine will have to wait and if he doesn't watch his step it'll be sooner rather than later.

"We all know that dear."

I growl, "Shut up Porcelain."

Santana laughs behind me, she has a cute little laugh but if she's laughing at you it's nerve wrecking. She stops when Finn brings forward a boy with dreads and no shoes.

"It was this one."

I look at him, "He's a baby vampire. Matt is no baby."

"He did it."

I look to Blaine, "No one asked you."

"Hush your mouth you." Puck growls at him and picks Joe up, "Dis dat boy?"

I stare at the boy and he's looking so prideful, he wants to take the punishment, I'll let Puckerman handle him or I'll kill his ass.

"Yeah, we'll take him. Go out the truck."

"I got you me."

"Go with him Santana."

She wants to resist but she follows him out the door as he taunts the vampire on his shoulder, they'll probably silver chain him to the bed of the truck.

"Listen to me, I don't know who is pulling the strings around here but listen very fucking clear," I raise my voice, "I am the alpha. I am the sheriff. You are under my law, if I have to come back everyone will die."

I walk out closing the door. I know my head is killing me trying to fight Kurt from my head, how is he so strong? I get in the car and just growl as Puck starts driving, I want to kill this boy.

"You alright you?"

"She's not gonna answer you."

"What you say me?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "She's thinking. Leave her alone."

"She always finkin, dat there ain't right."

"She's not right."

"What dat mean dere?"

"She has a tail right now!"

"I can fucking hear you!"

I bark out, no pun intended, and they get silent, even their thoughts. I wish I could hear the vampire in the back all I can hear is the groans of pains. He's weak right now. Puck pulls up to our den and I get out watching them drag the vampire to the middle, dropping him on the ground. I stepped forward dropping a foot on his chest.

"Don't try anything, or we'll bring down a death sentence." I clear my throat, "Puck."

Puck stands forward stripping down to his boxers, "Dat boy dere committed a crime against our pack. Him dere broke our blood. We take blood for blood."

Some of them look confused and I'm even more annoyed by the fact that they are. Thank God Santana steps forward because I'm about to just tear everyone's fucking head off.

"This glorified zombie fucked with us and we don't play that shit. Never have, never will. So he is gonna fight one of you, because Rachel would kill him and so would Puck. I would also, possibly, rip his head off." She looks around, "Who wants to prove themselves tonight?"

I watch Jesse step forward pulling his shirt off, he is so eager. I hope he's just another pack mate that's eager. Because I'll eat him if he isn't true to heart.

"Fine, don't kill him break his leg and arm then give him a silver cast. We'll make him walk home."

Jesse nods, "This is for Matt."

We move back and the fight happens, the vampire is healing quick and he moves fast. I hope Jesse doesn't lose because I'll rip off the vampires arm and beat him in his curly head with it. I frown deeply as he gets knocked down, I pull Puck back by his shirt when he goes forward. I watch the pack getting madder, we don't do this at home. He fights until he can't, he fights until he loses his will.

"This is taking too long Jesse!"

He changes and I smile, that's just it right there. Who the fuck fights in human form against a vampire?

"Break him!"

There is a satisfying crunch when Jesse takes my order. He then goes for the arm and I whistle stopping it.

"Chain him and send him home." I growl, "Then get your ass back here."

I watch Jesse and Mercedes start to train them. I walk into the house, the rest of the pack follows me, then I go into the kitchen. I open the fridge and look around, there is something disgusting about being a hybrid. I pull out a bloody steak and bite into it, I can't help it. The taste is so good it's disturbing, it's like hunting without the need to change because I'm fucking stuck. Puck walks in and makes a face taking the steak from me putting a pan on the stove and then dropped the steak in it.

"Cook it a little."

He starts to cook it a little bit.

"Dat boy, he ain't dat strong."

"No."

"Dat ain't alpha."

"I know. He's..."

"Ain?"

"He has something up his sleeve."

"Let me axe you sumthin you."

"What?"

"You fink dat boy dat boy got freesons?"

"During the fight?"

"Yeah."

I nod grabbing the steak out the pan and bite into it, the blood is warm now and the meat taste better. Being an alpha means eating too damn much and being a hybrid means eating any and everything. I killed a pig once, with my bare hands before I realized I couldn't eat it.

"You wanna speak with me pack master?"

"Yeah, you almost lost that fight."

"Apologies, he over powered me."

I nod, "That's fine, I'm gonna train you."

"I don't need training."

I glare at him, "What?"

"Nothing, sorry. Training."

I growl at him and he nods walking out the kitchen. I look at Puck.

"_Watch him."_

"_Got you."_

000000

I think I can stay outside for hours, I wish I could run, but I guess swinging is an okay feeling. I love it, being free in the air, it's amazing.

"What are you doing?"

I jump and fall off the swing in the air and grab my head, it hurts more because of the shock, why didn't I smell her coming up to me? Is she masking her scent? Or is my nose broken? I think I've been concussed.

"Are you okay?"

I groan as my head is lifted and put into her lap and she's rubbing my face lightly.

"I think I have a concussion."

"Do you want Brittany to heal you?"

"With her mouth?"

"Well..yes."

"No. You do it."

"I can't heal with my mouth."

"So what? Kiss me."

She leans down and I smirk so she drops my head back in her lap.

"Nothing is wrong with you, liar."

"Seriously, you hurt my head."

"How did I do it?"

"Why can't I smell you?"

"Because I smell like rain tonight. The skies are about to open."

"You're smell matches the weather?"

I've never met a real fae before, I don't know anything about them. I mean with the exception of what I hear about them in the supernatural circles. And that's usually about how good they are in bed...I wouldn't mind finding that out.

Quinn stares at me, "Quit looking at me like you want to eat me."

"Maybe I do."

She stands, dropping my head back on the ground and I groan out in pain again as I stand, looking at her. She walks away from me so I follow her until we reach the play house...this should not be at a playground it looks creepy. She opens the door and leads me inside sitting on the ground so I sit across from her.

"I can match the smells of nature because I was just visiting nature."

I stare at her, "You were playing outside?"

"No, I was literally with mother nature."

"Is this your way of not telling me?"

She stares at me and smiles, "Well she's a nymph but she's sure to be mother nature."

I think she's nuts.

"I am not. Her name is Sugar, I always visit her, she was doing a rain dance and the smell attached to me."

I frown, "I'm gonna smell like a wet dog now."

She laughs, loudly with high pitched giggles and leans forward kissing me on the cheek lightly. I turn my head and look in her eyes leaning in closer, my hand on her knee sliding up to her thigh. My wolf is getting stronger with a desire to pin her down, I can barely contain it. My wolf is full of passion and desire, my wolf is louder than it's ever been in my life. All I can hear is my wolf begging me to let it take over.

"Rachel..."

"Move...back."

"You won't hurt me."

"I might."

"You won't."

"How can you be so damn sure?"

She looks at me and kisses my forehead, placing her hands on either side of my head. I look at her, my wolf is calming down, it's backing off. She touches my ear and I can feel my tail wagging.

"See, you would never hurt me."

I look at her, " You don't know that."

0000

Meetings with Shelby are harder than you think, I'm telling you this is absolutely nuts. She never treats me like an alpha, she treats me like a little kid. I always wonder why, Santana said she's my den mother, my real den mother and Noah agrees with her. I asked my dads once and they completely blew it off. I asked her and she simply stared at me and shook her head muttering something about idiots.

"Have you tried to eat her yet?"

I stare, "No!"

"This is good."

I stare at her, I may have forgotten to mention that this woman is certifiably nuts. 300 years on earth can do that to a person, I mean she's been alive for 300 years. She has seen a lot of things and done even more, you don't ask her too many questions because you'll end up learning a lot of things. Things you don't wanna know. 300 years of insane American history.

"Why is it good?"

"Well, if you eat her it's bad."

I stare, "Why did I even come here?"

"Because you have found your mate, two things can happen. You'll either eat her or mark her. Eating her would obviously be bad." She walks out the room and comes back with a pack of cigarettes, "Do you want one?"

I stare, "I don't smoke, neither do you."

"That's right." She lights a cigarette, "Anyway, listen, we wolves have very strict laws. One of those laws is we eat our dead pack master or we eat our life mate if we can not be with them, or we run away and live a miserable life alone. Or we mark them. You need to court her or eat her. No other option."

I stare at her holding the cigarette, not taking one puff.

"Elder."

"That's all you get Rachel. Make progress and then come back. Until then, this is all you get."

I stand up and walk out, this woman drives me nuts. She never makes any damn sense. All she does is talk in circles and she actually expects me to understand. I keep walking, I want to change and run for miles. Run for years. I wish I could never stop running. When I do break into a run I can feel my legs stretching, I can feel the world opening up for me. Welcoming me...

"Fuck!"

"Oh God, I am so sorry."

I lay there, "Why do I keep meeting girls like this?"

"Like what?"

"Flat on my back."

"It seems like a nice way to meet people."

I shake my head and stare up at the day sky, placing my hands behind my head.

"Guess so, what's your name again?"

"Avery."

"Nice to meet you Avery."

"Do you want help up?"

"Not really."

Next thing I know she's sitting beside me then lying back, she smells like a shifter but she's a were something or another. I think Kurt said she was a tiger or something lame.

"So, do you want to get something to eat?"

I look at her, "No."

"You just wanna stay here?"

"Yeah."

"Can I stay with you?"

I look her, I think this girl likes me, I don't have time for school girl crushes. I have found my mate and this girl just...just...oh...she's kissing my neck.

"You can have me if you want?"

I don't want her. I really don't.

"Are you giving yourself to me?"

"Maybe."

I stare at her intently, she's watching me too, I know she wants me. Because I want her, not the way I want Quinn but in a more primal way. Animal instinct.

"Rachel, honey, it's lunch time."

I look over my shoulder at Shelby, "What the fuck?"

"See you later then?"

I stand up and shrug walking toward her, I don't know why I'm going but it feels like I'm being pulled to her. Like I have no choice. When I finally reach her she links our arms pulling me away.

"Listen to me Rachel, that girl and those tigers are bad news. No more associating with them."

"Yes Elder."

"Good, come on, we need to have a long talk. A very long talk. It started 300 years ago."

Longest, stupidest history lesson in 3...2...

"I was born in a harsh winters cold, some time in July."

Yep and so it beings, I can only imagine how tweaked the 3,000 year old dude must be.

0000

There are things that I could go my whole life without ever knowing. I didn't need to know that Brittany makes Santana ruin her panties, I didn't need to know about Puck creaming his shorts when Sam sat in his lap, and I didn't need to know that my parents still have sex. Okay, I don't need to know what Quinn looks like naked and I don't need a lesson in how great sex with a fae is. But what I really didn't need was know that Shelby is not only my mom, no, she is my legit fucking den mother. She said that I am pulled to her once I find my mate because she becomes their mother too. So not only do I know a lot about sex that I didn't need to know but I also know that my mate has to not only meet my dads but she has to meet little Puckster and Tana, they turn into the most embarrassing little brother and sister, but she has to meet fucking Shelby. I hate my life.

And too make matters worse, it was Monday night and I've been roped into coming to watch Puck and Santana audition for this gay glee shit. Okay, I can sing and shit but us, supernaturals, we can't be on Broadway. So I don't see a point in it, but I like listening to Puck sing country and Santana sing some soul. They want record deals but I want the stage, it's hard wanting what you can't have. Because during full moons we'd be useless, it's a shit reason but whatever. Some times I grow ears and a damn tail between moons with an urge to rip people apart and not eat them. Just kill them because I can. Like this fucker taking his sweet fucking time walking down the fucking hallway. If he doesn't move I might eat him just because he's walking so damn slow.

"Rachel!"

I stop walking immediately and start walking to Quinn. This mate thing sucks, I'm automatically pulled to her too until I ask to mark her. That's a big question, it's forever and I don't mind but my wolf well it's starting to want to hump everything in this school.

"Yes?"

"Are you really thinking about murder right now?"

"It's been a long day. How much did you hear?"

"Well...it was really cloudy and then you started getting madder and more pointed. You were practically screaming."

She hands me her books and I take them without question or smart ass comment because my wolf is screaming, 'nail her against the lockers', and my heart is screaming, 'please let her love us.'.

"Rachel, stop walking, we've passed the choir room and your eyes are changing color...and it looks like you're fighting yourself."

I stop walking and turn around, "Sorry...my head hurts."

She leads us in and I sit right beside her, putting an arm around her chair like she's mine. You wanna know what she does? She whacks my nose in front of everyone then starts running her fingers over my neck making my tail wag. I hate this.

"So, why aren't you joining?"

I shrug, "I don't sing."

"Neither does Mike, but he can, Schue just doesn't let him."

"The human?"

"Yeah, he thinks it makes him hip and accepting to work here. With the...monsters."

I growl, "You're not a monster."

"Well no, I am a fae and people love me. But you're a wolf that wants to eat people for being slow."

"He was in my way."

"He has a broken leg Rachel."

"Then he shouldn't be walking."

Quinn rolls her eyes and turns her head back to the front of the room. I feel like the world is pulling me into her angel like scent, she smells like the first day of spring. She feels the way the sun does on my fur. And she looks like a Goddess. As my wolf would say, she is fucking hot.

When I notice I'm practically panting with my chin on her shoulder I go to move but she pulls me closer. I can smell that she's flushed...I can smell her arousal an my wolf is waking up by the second. My hand grips her thigh and she looks at me, her eyes pleading and confused. There is so much confusion and I...I can't do it. I have to fight these urges that are screaming at my hand to go higher. I close my eyes and move my hand, slowly taking her hand in mine then kissing her on the cheek. She grins happily and puts her head on my shoulder, that was weird...she didn't want me to stop but she was confused as to why I did. I can still smell the confusion on her and that slight hint of fear slowly vanishing. Is she scared of me? Is she scared of my wolf? And if she is...what will I do?

000

AN: That's enough of that.

Hope you enjoyed.

Puck's Cajun lesson:

Ain: What did you say?

Freesons: goosebumps


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Switching to Quinn's POV, sorry for the wait. I've been writing this out for a while. Longer chapters are in this particular story so it takes me longer.

Chapter working: Quinn/Sam bonding, Quinn/Sugar/Brittany bonding, more into Quinn's dislike for Kurt, and obviously Faberry will be sprinkled all over this chapter. Oh this picks up after school...so carrying on that night.

0000

Why does she scare me so much? Why do I want her so bad it scares me? She is so gentle with me, she calms her wolf so quickly that I don't have enough time to be scared. Well not fully. But our hands laced together is a great feeling...being pinned down in her bed is something different entirely. We were just joking around, then somehow we started wrestling; which I totally blame on the fact she's a wolf, and now she has me pinned down and my legs haven gained a mind of their own and wrapped around her waist. We've been staring at one another, no moving, just staring. When she licks her lips I close my eyes and suddenly her thoughts are screaming at me again.

"_Up. Down. Up. Down. Damn, so hot...neck...collarbone...breast...body..."_

"_Shut up wolf!" _

"_You shut up Rach, take her. Take her. Take her. She wants you to take her." _

I open my eyes blushing and she buries her face in my neck inhaling, pressing her her body against mine. I inhale sharply tightening my legs around her, she kisses my cheek and her mind gets completely silent and I know she has beaten the wolf once more. She is truly an alpha. I rub the back of her head, her tail wags but she doesn't ask me to stop. I move legs and she rolls on her side looking at me, my hand moves to the side of her head, my finger tips playing in her hair.

"You have so much control."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

I kiss her forehead, "Yes I do."

"How?"

I just look at her, she knows I could hear her inner struggle. But I won't tell her, nothing at all. Because it's an invasion of privacy, I can't always control what I hear. Maybe I'm just meant to hear it.

"I just do."

She stares at me, smiles softly then looks away. I love the bashful gaze that she hides in her deep, dark eyes, and that slow blush that always starts at her neck before working its way up to darken her cheeks. I want to kiss her but I won't, I don't trust myself to just stop there. I feel such a pull to her that I would do anything she wanted right now. Anything.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?"

I stare, "Before or after school? Because I only go on night dates if you meet my mother properly."

"Uh..." She gets this dopey grin on her face, "Smart mom. Maybe we can go get lunch or something."

I smile, "Sure, but you have to cook your food. No raw steak."

"That only happens when I have ears."

I tweak one of her ears, "What do you call this?"

I sit up and slowly crawl over her fixing my dress, she rolls on her other side to watch me, she looks so sleepy. I smile a little bit walking up to the bed and kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodnight sweet wolf."

She smiles, "Stay with me. I won't try anything."

Many bad things could happen right now, but nothing comes to mind as I get back in the bed with her, pressing my back to her front. She wraps an arm around my waist and it's crazy but I swear I just felt her wolf calm down completely.

**0000**

The next morning, well it's around noon which is crazy because I never sleep this late, I lie there watching Rachel looking in the mirror. She looks like she's in the middle of freaking out, I sit up rubbing my eyes looking her over. Oh, her tail is gone. This is good, right? I stand up watching her, not speaking though, she has a toothbrush in her mouth and is completely naked. I've seen her naked before, but seeing her naked beside a bed is different. She turns around and looks at me.

"What did you do?"

I just stare and cock my head to the side. I refuse to speak without brushing my teeth. She seems to catch on and walks to the desk drawer taking out a fresh toothbrush tossing it to me. I smile and go to brush my teeth, she follows and watches me.

"Quinn, seriously? Hurry up."

I glare pointing until she leaves the room, it's hard to brush your teeth when a naked girl is watching you. A beautiful naked girl. I finish and walk out into the room, she's pulling on a tank top and then her shorts.

I sigh, "Now, what are you talking about?"

"My...everything. It's gone. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Isn't this a good thing?"

She stares at me, "Well...it doesn't make sense...it's suppose...to stay until the next full moon."

"Oh, well this is a celebration. I'll cook breakfast while you run."

"It's 12:30...and we have a date.."

I smile, "This can be our date. Sam and Puck are off somewhere along with Brittany and Santana."

"How do you know? You haven't left this room."

"Mind chat."

She stares, "So...you're gonna cook?"

"Yes."

"And I can go running?"

"Yes."

"I don't have to help?"

I just stare at her and walk out the room, she is asking too many question, like so many damn questions. It irritates me when people question me. I walk into the kitchen and start getting ready for breakfast. Rachel walks in, smiling at me, then hurries outside. I look through the window and watch her change, she runs in a circle; chasing her tail, before running straight into the woods. Cute.

By the time I finish cooking the obscene amount of food labeled, 'Rachel's breakfast', I stare at the massive amount of food. Four steaks, a large stack of pancakes, and this huge bowl of oatmeal. I frown, this is a lot of food for such a small girl. Walking to the back door I open it, before I can call to her she is running to the door and changes back as she comes in. I smile at her, she grins back stepping close and I whack her nose.

"Put on clothes first..."

She walks outside putting her clothes on then walks back in gesturing to her body as she went over to the table sitting down. I smile putting the food on the table and sit across from her. She leans up handing me the oatmeal, I only have fruit because apparently these people don't believe in any type of health food.

"You have a lot of food."

She shrugs, "I eat a lot."

"Why?"

She doesn't answer, just keeps eating. I watch her chew and swallow.

"We'll talk after you eat."

"Best plan."

**0000**

A lunch date with a wolf is not the most romantic choice, according to Rachel she is only eating this much because the full moon is coming. I told her that she's eating this much because she can and she should blame the moon. She responded by ignoring me and polishing off the rest of her mean. Now we're on the couch and she has her head in my lap, her hand running up and down the front of my leg. I twirl her hair around my fingers making her look up at me.

"Yes?"

She rolls on her back smiling. "You like me huh?"

"No."

She frowns. "What?"

"Well," I smile, "Do you like me?"

She nods, "Well yeah...you really don't like me?"

"Of course I do, I just wanted to hear you say it first."

She rolls her eyes and leans up placing a hand on back of my neck kissing me so slow and softly that I can't help but give in and respond. I don't normally kiss on the first date but Rachel is not just a date. She pushes me closer into the kiss, I know she wants to have tongue involved because she's arguing with her wolf. I people away, watching her with a soft smile. Her tongue moves over her bottom lip and she's watching my mouth. I lean in kissing her lightly before standing.

"I should go. My mother is infuriated right now. We forgot to tell her we were sleeping with wolves."

She stares at me, "What?"

"Yes, she's yelling at me now."

I smile kissing her as she stands walking me over to the door.

"Wanna ride with me to school?"

I shake my head, "Cars destroy the Earth. But I can walk you to school."

I smirk at the look on her face and walk out.

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray! Get home now!" _

**0000**

She was mad. But in my defense, I kept my clothes on. I could not say the same for Brittany or Sam, they looked like they had been driving again. But I guess in their defense, seeing as I'm the oldest, I will obviously be the one to get into trouble here. Even though, I have a clear set of rules for myself that I didn't break, I have to get on them for breaking their own. But, it's not my fault that they did not keep their clothes on or that they initiated the deflowering of their sacred bodies.

This is the speech I gave to my mother, as a result I ended up with Sam outside, while she cleansed the home of anything that smelled like a "horny" wolf. I watch Sam, sitting on his lily pad, going through the scrolls again, normally we would do this with Brittany but she has a busy day. Her and Sugar are doing some interview things, they're not the brightest people in the world but they're beautiful, sweet, and genius' in their own right.

"You gave your virtue to Puck?"

He grins, "No, of course not. We just kissed a lot."

"Then why is mother mad?"

"Because Brittany did it." He keeps looking at the parchment, "You on the other hand, you fell in love last night. Didn't you?" He gasp, "You tamed her wolf...you silenced the beast."

I watch him looking at the scroll before showing, the picture shows us through out the night, first her ears and then her tail. Her thoughts calm then we it shows us waking up. Her in human form, full human form, freaking out. Then it shows...it's weird shape now.

"Sam?"

He looks at it and rolls it back up, "We are not ready for the full tale. It has not happened yet."

"Do you know what is going to happen?"

He gives me this smile that says yes but I can tell he wish he didn't know, is something bad going to happen? Will the scroll show death and despair? I tamed her wolf, this must be something new. Maybe I changed the path and that's what has brought on his smile.

"I know more than I should and more than I want. But...things do change. There is no longer a threat of her eating you."

I grin.

"Well, in a nonsexual way."

**0000**

I watch Brittany and Sugar dance around the field, barefoot, and happy. They're interview went very, seeing as their dancing, and people still love us. I feel bad for the more...socially challenged sups, they can't really do anything. Artie is also with us, he's a...I don't know but he doesn't go to school. Once he was paralyzed by a vampire and Sugar healed him, she fell in love with his ugly clothes, her words, and then him. I smile a little bit as Artie watches Sugar, completely memorized. I am pretty he's just an extraordinary human. When I ask what he is, he says he is Artie. That is not a species.

"Brittany has a girlfriend?"

I nod, "She gave Santana her virtue."

"She slept with her?"

I laugh, "No, she gave her virtue."

"What does that mean?"

I smile, "Hasn't Sugar given you hers?"

"Yes?"

"Obviously not."

He looks at me then looks over at Sugar dancing with Brittany, both of them mostly jumping around and pushing against one another. Once they finish Sugar is over and sitting right in Artie's lap, kissing him immediately. They are a very cute couple, it's almost hard to look away from them. Brittany sits beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"She said that I was beautiful Quinnie. She's the one."

I smile kissing the top of her head, "I know she."

"What's virtue?"

Sugar grins, "It's when a faerie gives herself to her lover."

"Oh..."

I smile at Artie, "Not physically. Spiritually."

He just nods, looking away, trying to figure out it means. When it's his time he will realize it. Brittany wraps an arm around my waist bringing my attention back to her, Brittany is a very needy person. Not in a bad way, she is just very needy for attention and love. Which I adore giving her, she is my everything. She stands, pulling me up with her, lacing our fingers, starting to walk away.

"Goodbye Sugar. Artie."

"Bye." The speak at once.

I smile following Brittany, we walk through the woods knowing our way without really knowing. It's the best thing about our kind, we can go wherever we want and always know how to get there. Our destination is never predetermined, unless it has to be. I have no idea where we're going but I always trust Brittany, she is a genius.

"We should go play with the wolves."

I stare at her, "Mother is going to kill us."

"She doesn't have to know."

"She always knows."

"Shh."

I just smile following her, she'll make me things better. We walk until we reach some part of the woods and I can hear the wolves running around, playing. They're actually playing...in a very wolf like way, biting each other and fighting. We walk just close enough to watch and sit under the tree, resting against one another. Santana is running at full speed beside another wolf, they both seem to be running from Rachel. Rachel catches the other wolf and growls so loudly that it scares me, I think she senses it because she's looking right at me now. I watch the wolf under her flip them over pinning her down, oh that doesn't look good. She growls turning back to her human form and flips the powerful wolf over, wrapping her arm around the wolf's throat.

"Give it up."

The wolf changes, "Get off me...come on."

"If I can take down your wolf in human form you need better training." She stands up smacking the boy over the head, "Puck, come train Jesse! Santana, come with me."

I watch Santana change back, both girls get dressed. Santana in her very nice fashionable way and Rachel in her beautiful country get up. Dirty Levi jeans, a white shirt with the short sleeves rolled up, and she is completely barefoot. She walks up to me with this cocky smile, her hands shoved in her pockets, and sits down beside me. She leans over me taking Brittany by the hand, kissing her knuckles, then she smiles at me throwing an arm around my shoulder, kissing me on the cheek.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Of course."

She grins and stands up putting her hand out to me, I take her hand, and start walking with her. This is a huge field, it is also full of wolves, all of her pack is here but they seem to be keeping their distance from us. But they are watching us, very closely. She laces our fingers and keeps walking like she's not paying attention, but her thoughts are fuzzy so I know she is telling them to back off.

"How did you find this?"

I shrug, "Just walking with Britt."

"Oh yeah? We didn't think anyone could find this. We own. This is my backyard."

I look around, "I knew it looked familiar."

"It's a big field and trees."

"Every tree looks different."

She shakes her head, "Yeah, I guess so."

We finally exit the area and come to the sidewalk and walk to The Lima Bean, it's full of humans but she doesn't seem to care. She pulls out my chair before sitting across me, such manners. I smile at her, we sit in silence, I don't drink coffee and I don't she has any intentions of ordering until a waitress comes up. We both get water then she finally leaves us alone, though she tried flirting with Rachel until Rachel's eyes flashed that cold color that belongs to her wolf. She does it to freak out the "normal" people.

"You shouldn't do that."

She shrugs, "What can they do?"

"Kick you out. "

"I'd like to see them try."

I roll my eyes, "You're lucky I'm here. I use to go to school with these people, so they'll leave us alone. "

"Back home, we ran it. Humans didn't scare us."

"Well, we out number them but it's not good for the greater good."

"Which is?"

"Equality."

The way her lips spread into this large and childish grin I almost choke on my water from holding in a laugh. It's rare to see Rachel so calm, with her walls down, but she never seems guarded with me. I think I make her feel comfortable, but now her shoulders are very tense. I know why as soon as a seat is pulled up and Kurt is sitting there. I hate him. Well not really, I don't believe in hate, but I hate Kurt.

"Ladies, it is a pleasure."

Rachel glares at him, "What do you want?"

"So touchy, I was sent to thank you for bringing Joe back whole."

"It's the law. We bring your boy back the way ours was brought back."

Kurt shrugs, "I don't care. So Princess, still holding on to that virtue?"

"Go away."

"Awh, we use to be friends."

I glare at him, "Use to be."

"Let the past go."

"Get. Out."

I glare at him, I can feel my eyes changing color, my jaw clenches, and my fist are clenched tightly. Rachel looks at me with such worry before putting her attention on Kurt growling. She grips his scarf and pulls him close, I can tell she's choking him, but she is careful not to catch much attention.

"I'll rip your throat out."

With that she lets him go and Kurt stands, walking out the building immediately. She scoots her chair close to mine, placing her hand on my shoulder, rubbing lightly, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"What was that about?"

I look at her, "Nothing of importance."

"Are you sure? Because I can go punch his lights out."

I lean in, a smile playing on my lips. "You're adorable, but I can handle it."

"If you're sure." She lightly pecks me on the lips, "I'm an Alpha, there is nothing adorable about that."

She has a Napoleon complex.

**0000**

The walk to school takes forever, but it seems to be killing Rachel. She is itching to just take off running but she refuses to leave my side. I've told her, several times, to just go for a run but she won't, it's cute. We reach the parking lot and she takes me over to were the wolves hang out and sits on the tail of Puck's truck pulling me close. I smile standing in front of her and rest me arms on her shoulders, lacing my fingers behind her neck. No one is bothering us, she has amazing control over this pack. During my crush on Finn his nest mates were always bugging us and he would ignore me as soon as someone said his name. With Rachel all her attention on me, nothing else seems to matter, there is nothing else in the world.

When I look into her eyes, all I can see is Rachel. She has the deep, dark orbs that stare right into my soul every time we make eye contact. Her heart lies behind those eyes, her truth, her soul, and her path. It's amazing. I kiss her forehead as her arms wrap tightly around my waist as she pulls me closer. We're not dating yet, but I am enjoying this courtship quite a bit. She isn't forceful, she isn't trying to push me to do anything, and she doesn't seem very impatient. I rest my forehead against hers, it's only us.

"I want you to have dinner with my family."

I smile, "Really? Can I invite my mother?"

"Sure." She smiles, "So, Saturday?"

I nod, "Saturday."

"Come on Quinnie, we have a pride meeting before class."

"Coming Britt." I peck Rachel on the lips, "See you in class?"

She smirks, "You're the only reason I come to class."

She winks and I melt. I adore everything about her.

Brittany takes my hand, "There is more to the scroll."

**0000**

**AN: **Sorry for the wait, been working on this one for a while Trying to figure out how to start it and all that.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi, back with this right here. Rachel POV

Chapter working: Skipping right to Saturday. Rachel's family is kinda like mine. Loud, funny, happy, and embarrassing.

0000

I am not entirely sure why I thought this would be a good idea, my family is kind of this stereotypical southern pride rally. We're black, Irish, Creole, and Puerto Rican, we invented loud. We also invented the dinner party, hear me out. We're a proud southern family and our dinner parties represent it, and since it's outside it's a real party. It's a real craw daddy, that's a southern cookout. Craw fish, potatoes, corn, shrimp, steak, and so much more. But my family sucks ass when it comes being normal. Right now my pappy is chasing around his little "Tana Bear" and sweet Noah is helping cook. While I'm getting questioned. I just invited my parents and they brought the pack. Stupid.

They keep thinking I'm going to eat her because fucking Shelby said that I was always hungry around her. I just said that I ate around her a few times and she panics. I groan hiding my face then I smell her and so does everyone else. The room is spinning as she knocks, I growl at everyone walking to the door. I turn around and whistle.

"Back up. Don't scare them!"

I open the door and see them standing there in there beautiful way, hair blowing in the wind and smelling like fresh fruit. Oh that is so hot.

Quinn steps forward and whispers, "Stop thinking."

"I forgot."

She kisses my cheek the proceeds to walk around the room, kissing everyone and her family doing the same. This is so crazy and my family is so loud and so annoying. Like Aunt Pam, right now she is pinching Quinn's cheeks and calling her honey bear while Uncle Roy is telling stories about me chasing my tail.

"Stop it already. Go away."

"Rachel, be nice to your aunt."

"Papa, she's touching her face."

"Well go on, tell your sister to stop Leroy."

"Thank you poppy."

"Hiram, this is just love."

"Our little girl is embarrassed."

"No she isn't."

I take Quinn by the hand and pull her up the stairs to my room and close the door. We sit in the bed and she puts her head on my shoulder, wrapping an arm around my waist. I kiss the top of her head, inhaling her scent deeply.

"You smell amazing."

She giggles, "That is so weird."

"What?"

"You smell me. It's the strangest thing ever."

"I can't help it."

She looks at me, resting her chin on my shoulder, "It's adorable."

"Oh, I hope everyone else feels the same. I'm pretty sure Aunt Pam smelled you."

Quinn nods, "She did and so did Roy."

"I'm gonna kill them."

"You're family is huge and so many races."

I grin proudly, "Biggest Pack on record. And we're _all _on record."

She smiles puckering her lips and I lean in to kiss her. She seems to wear the pants in this scenario. I'm always doing things and she just motions, like she automatically holds her books out and I just take them. Or when we get near doors she lets me in front so I have to open the door and when we're near chairs she let's me walk in first so I have to pull out her chair. And when we kiss goodbye she puckers her lips and leans down to meet me, even if I'm talking. I love it.

"Rachel!"

"Don't say anything."

She grins but says nothing.

"Rachel! Did you take that girl in there?"

"No!"

"Then where is she? Hiram and Shelby are freaking out right now."

I growl, "Go away!"

"Young lady, you open this door or I kick it down. And I will do it!"

I frown and stand up walking to the door, my dad is such a...just him. I open the door and he walks in.

"You little sneak."

"We were just talking Papa." I sit back in the bed.

He stares pulling out the computer chair, like he owns the place, and sits, "In the bed?"

"I only have one chair."

"So why aren't one of you in the chair?"

I glare, "Because I knew you would follow me up here."

"Smart ass." He looks at Quinn, "Leroy Berry."

She smiles, "Quinn Fabray, you are just like Rachel."

"Technically she's just like me."

I growl, "All he is, is a pain in my lower back."

"I'm going to be a pain in your head. Now, come on. We don't want anyone thinking you're eating her." He stands, "Or that she's eating you."

"Get out!"

He laughs and leaves the room, I love that man but some times I want to kick him in the chest.

"He's talking about sex isn't he?"

I look at her, "Promise to still like me after we scar you for life?"

**0000**

Dinner was a damn disaster. 30 wolves sitting around a table eating around prissy little faeries. It's a damn mess. Loud, screaming, crying, and I don't even know why Santana was crying. Brittany and that Sugar girl were doing just fine with all the dancing, I mean Brittany dances like a Goddess, a Goddess Michael Jackson. It's too hot for words. I'm just glad it's over. Everyone but Poppy, Papa, Shelby, and Judy are gone leaving them with me and Quinn. We're sitting in the den, my poppy decorated the garage to look like a cave. Guess who has to clean that shit up? Me. Well I'll probably make Santana do it. And what's worse, Shelby is over here smelling Judy. Like really smelling her, I think Judy is gett...

"Rachel, I can hear you."

I look at Quinn then Judy and she is just blushing as Shelby laughs but keeps smelling her. They need to separate.

"Sorry. Uh, so we can do this without all the extra names, that's Shelby. She's my den mother."

Quinn gives her a gorgeous smile, "You look outstanding for your age."

"Thank you dear." She looks at Judy, "We could have another one just like her."

Judy blushes, "Stop talking."

"Leroy, oh brother of mine, I want this one."

I blink, brother? Okay my papa is black and Shelby is not then again Santana is my sister. Whatever. I'm sick of this. Fuck my parents and their secrets.

"Rachel Berry!"

I whine, "Sorry papa."

Quinn takes my hand but she's obviously mind chatting with her mother in a very serious and angry way. Judy rolls her eyes and whacks Shelby on the damn nose. Quinn grins and looks at me gesturing with her lips and I kiss her lightly.

"Oh Leroy, she's so well trained. It's love. I can see it."

"Hush, let them couple."

Judy gasps, "In front of us?"

"We can sneak away."

"Shelby stop!" I glare, "She's practically my girlfriend and you're hitting on her mom!"

Shelby shrugs, "She's beautiful. I want to touch her."

"And I want to touch Quinn but you don't see me doing it!"

Quinn pulls my hand, giving me a stern look and I smile sheepishly looking down at the ground.

Shelby sighs, "Fine, fine. Let's get this started."

"Move your hand." Judy looks at her.

Shelby moves her hand off her inner thigh, "Okay, we are here to approve of the courtship of Princess Fabray and Alpha Berry."

I wonder if humans have to go through all this extra shit. Why can't I just introduce her to my parents and go on about my business?

"Shelby, we don't have to be so formal. Do you like my daughter?"

Quinn nods, "Yes Mr. Berry..."

"Hiram."

"Yes, Hiram, I like her quite a bit." Quinn smiles at me, "As long as she doesn't bite me."

I stare at her, "I told you that I wouldn't bite you."

"I know that and I believe you."

I smile, placing a hand on her knee and watch her eyes go right now to my hand. I can smell her getting curious, it's the smell smell from last night. Unless I'm confusing curiosity with arousal. And I know that I'm not. Because arousal wakes my wolf up.

"Rachel, answer my mother."

"I'm sorry." I look at Judy, "What did you say?"

She shakes her head, "Do you care for my daughter?"

"Yes, I would eat her."

The room is silent and Quinn is staring at me like I have three heads, I should explain.

I look down, "Like...okay so you know how if the pack leader dies the pack eats him?"

Everyone but Quinn nods, she's just staring at me, like she's waiting for a reason not to run like hell.

"It's the utmost form of respect my love." I hold her hand, "It means you'll be part of me forever and always."

Quinn smiles, "Oh, that's beautiful and not creepy at all."

She kisses me so lightly that my arm goes around her waist as she kisses me again before burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"Well I say this is nice. I approve. Honey?"

"Of course Hiram, it's just too cute."

Shelby claps, "True love. Now Judy, come along. Let's go on a date."

Shelby stands pulling Judy with her and I frown.

"Is he my mom or just my den mother?"

Poppy just grins and say nothing so I frown and look down, my mother is trying to have her way with Quinn's. Why me?

**00000**

We lie in my room and she's rubbing my belly. I shifted into my wolf while we were wrestling and she just started tickling me. It's not cute, we don't like it. No matter how much it looks cute when we four legged species wiggle on our back we don't like it. We're trying to get free but your laughing sounds like growling and you're attacking us. Ignore the tail waggle, it's a call for help. It's morse code.

"Rachel! I can hear you." She laughs.

"_Then release me woman!" _

She lets me go and I shift back shaking my head, her eyes immediately go to my breast, she's just staring at me. I watch her closely, pushing my hair back leaning in, kissing her softly. She kisses me back quickly, holding me closer to her as she pins me down, her hands go to my shoulders. Okay, wow. I will remain calm. I am not a beast.

"You're growling...beast."

"Sorry...beauty."

She smirks, "Funny. Kiss me again."

Not a question. She kisses me, softly then she adds more passion. The quick change causes me growl again as reverse us pinning her to the ground. I start kissing her deeply and she runs her hands down my back before stopping immediately. I move away from her and she sits up, running her fingers through my hair.

"We have to stop doing that."

I smile, "Should I put on clothes?"

"Are you going to force yourself on me?"

I stare, "What?"

"Just asking."

"No..."

She smiles and walks over to the bed climbing in, I grin jumping in with her and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans in closely, rubbing her nose against mine.

"I adore you Rachel Berry."

Santana opens my door, "Rachel."

"What?"

"You have guest."

"Who is it?"

Quinn looks between us, I don't think she realizes that naked conversation are common in this house.

"Finn and Blaine."

"What do they want?"

She growls, "I don't fucking know. Stop asking me a million questions. If I go back down there someone will die. I mean it." She looks at Quinn, "Hi Barbie!"

She slams the door and I stand up getting dressed as Quinn looks at me with her heavenly locks falling in her angel like face.

"Did she just notice me?"

I shrug, "Probably, she's irritated."

"I'll come down with you."

"Why?"

"Because it's sexy when you take power."

She stands, walking out the room and I grin following her out and down the stairs. She goes straight for the couch, sitting on her legs, I stand there looking down at them. I'm going to take back their invitation.

"What is it?"

"Well, Rachel, I was thinking..."

I put my hand up when Blaine goes to stand, "Sit. And don't call me Rachel."

"Sure thing Sheriff." He smirks sitting back, "We're hosting a party and I'm sure your...princess has told you."

Quinn stiffens moving further into the couch looking away. I growl at Blaine, he keeps staring at Quinn, she's shaking. I stand in front of him leaning down, gripping his hair.

"Okay, get out. Both of you or I will fucking scalp you."

I standing holding Blaine by his hair and Finn walks out slowly. I push Blaine on to the porch.

"I rescind your invitation."

I close the door, going to Quinn's side and she jumps when I touch her. Her eyes have turned pure black, she has pointy ears, she's also glowing. I touch her shoulders, it burns but I keep holding her down. She opens her mouth screaming out something beautiful and nightmarish at the same time before collapsing. Sam comes floating into the room, along with Brittany, I sit there and look at Quinn. I bet this looks bad.

"I totally didn't do this."

"Stop talking wolf I know."

I growl, "Watch it Sam."

"Sam?" He laughs and steps over slapping me on the nose, "I am an Elder you pup."

I growl, "What?"

"He's the Elder but he can't leave with his body." Brittany smiles at me.

I watch them as Quinn opens her eyes looking at Sam in utter shock as she runs over hugging him tightly, the tightest I've ever seen.

Brittany smiles at me, "We have to go now."

Before I can speak their gone, the door stays open and I'm on the couch alone. Santana and Puck come down the steps, looking around the room, then they sit beside me. I shake my head, I feel sick and weak. I feel like I'm going to to die. Like all the air has been forced out of my body and I'm just a useless sack of skin. Santana leans in licking my face, that _never _gets old. I look at her and she smiles a little bit.

"It's okay Rachel."

It's odd because I believe her. Puck kisses my temple getting me to look at him.

"So, is Shelby really into Judy?"

I cringe, "I think so."

"Weird."

**0000**

I hate doing yard work, but it's necessary when you have a pack of wolves at your house almost every night. Keeping the grass cut low and the property separated from the others around me. I push the lawn mower across the yard and the smell of honey suddenly over powers the grass. I stop the mower looking around as I'm tackled by the smell of honey.

"HI!"

I squirm, "Quinn, hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry about Saturday night. It was a really strange."

I nod, "Yeah it was. Why did you tackle me?"

"Because it's sexy to watch you work."

She kisses me deeply, her hands fist my white undershirt and I wrap my arms around her waist. Her lips move to my neck and I growl as she leans up looking in my eyes. Quinn runs her fingers through hair, staring intently at me.

"You're all sweaty. It's kind of hot." She sits in my lap.

I smile at her, "Oh yeah? Wanna show me how hot?"

"More than anything." She wraps her legs around my waist, "But I won't."

"Why?"

Quinn kisses me, "Don't whine. It's not cute."

"Yes it is, everything about me is."

"Are you going to shower?"

"I'm not done with the yard work."

"Yes you are, don't you wanna hang out with me?"

"Well yeah."

"Then go shower."

She stands up and walks away from me, I glare at her and get up to go inside and shower. She is so fucking bossy.

When I come out the shower she's sitting on the couch with her a book in her lap, twirling her hair around her finger. I walk over sitting down and her hand goes from her hair to my mine as she keeps reading. When she turns a page she looks at me with a smile that quickly turns curious. She leans over putting her chin on my shoulder.

"I like the way you dress."

She smiles at me and I look down, I'm just wearing a white shirt and some light blue jeans. There's a few holes in my jeans and my shoes are dirty but this isn't too bad. I guess I can see why she likes it. I smile and kiss her lightly. She pulls away and looks back at her book. This is how we hang out, it drives me up the wall some days and other days I love it. I love it today because I like watching court shows and she likes to read. It's a wonderful balance, though she tends to call me a redneck after we watched Jerry Springer last Thursday. I don't mind it too much. See there is a difference between a redneck and a racist, like a racist hates people because of their race but a redneck is just a good ole country soul that enjoys being barefoot, fishing, beer, and outdoors in general. Santana embraces her proud heritage, as does Puck. They both have matching tattoo's on their side where it looks like the skin is ripped open showing the confederate flag underneath. It's pretty cool.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"What?"

"Why is that woman so offended?"

"Huh?"

"The drag queen. Why is she so upset?"

"Because her boyfriend has a wife."

"But why is she mad at the wife?"

I shrug, "It's Jerry Springer. Don't try to make sense of it."

She snuggles into me and starts reading her book again. I've never had moments like these with a girl. Moments where I can be completely normal, where I can relax, and moments where my wolf is silent. All I can hear is my wolf breathing softly, taking in the smell of Quinn's pure innocence. She smells the way childhood feels, she smells like that pure feeling of untainted happiness. Like that feeling when you watch a Disney movie for the first time, like 'Beauty and the Beast', the happiness and uncertainty of it all wrapped into a grinning lighthearted girl singing and reading.

"You know what I adore about you?"

She looks at me, "What?"

"You make me feel like the sun is always shinning on my fur."

"Cute."

She leans up kissing me.

"Stop it."

I look up watching Santana plop down in the recliner with a bowl of ice cream. She ignores us both as she takes the remote and starts eating. I glare at her, she looks at me then back at the TV like she's trying to ignore that I'm in the room.

"What?"

She shrugs, "Nothing. I'm just eating ice cream."

"Go eat it in your room."

"No."

"Santana."

She turns around in the recliner, staring at the screen and suddenly I want to rip her head off and shove it down her neck.

"Rachel." Quinn pokes me.

**0000**

We sit outside the school, wrapped up in one another, lost in our own world, and I'm lost in her eyes. I'm lost in her soul, her giggle, and her voice. While I sit on the bed of the truck with Quinn standing between my legs, her arms around my neck. I run my hands up her back pulling her closer as she giggles in my ear quietly, kissing me on the cheek. I smile, inhaling her scent deeply, turning her face toward mine. I press a kiss to her lips and she smiles looking at me. My pack is off somewhere behind us, Santana and Puck are in distance but they are quite busy themselves. I kiss her again and she laughs softly.

"Young love."

I look over my shoulder at Kurt leaning on the truck before standing up touching his sleeve in disgust. I smirk, Puck and I rode around in the mud for a few hours yesterday and still haven't cleaned it. But I washed off the bed and tailgate so Quinn wouldn't be uncomfortable sitting in the mud.

"What do you want?"

He smiles, "Well I know Blaine offended you yesterday and I would like to talk to you."

"What?"

"Well, my dear, we're having a party and all heads are required to come to other heads party."

"Is this Finn's party?"

"Well, no. It's Blaine's..."

"Then I'm not required to do shit."

"Listen, Rachel..."

I growl at him, "Fuck. Off."

He nods and hurries away, I look back at Quinn and her eyes are on fire again. I lean in and kiss her, she looks at me with a smile kissing me back.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

She nods, "Yes. There is."

**0000**

**AN: Done! Ha...I never thought I would finish this chapter. Ha fucking ha. **


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the delay.

BTW sorry about putting in Quinn Fabray instead of Evans, I usually write late at night and I tend to forget things. Mostly because I'm way too lazy or sleepy to go back and check. But I'll be going through to edit a lot of stuff.

Chapter working: Quinn gives a history lesson. So her POV.

0000

So I have never ever skipped school before but I trust Rachel and she has promised to not get me in trouble. Although I did glamor our teachers before leaving to counting us as there. I don't glamor like vampires, it's something about the way I smell and smile that gets them to fall into whatever I want. When we reach the field in Rachel's backyard I can't help buy smile at how she immediately takes off her shoes and rolls her jeans up above her ankles. Her property is huge, I never noticed all of this before but I guess there is more to Lima then I originally thought. Rachel is such a free spirit, I can see it on her, it's in her eyes. They're wide and gentle, they scream danger and I think that's what I like the most. Her eyes scream dangerous mischief that she doesn't feel the need to apologize for.

From what I understand she's a bit of a troublemaker which I think is super sexy, I have a thing for a bad girl, I've always liked girls and guys but for my guys I like jocks but I hate sports and with girls I like them bad. Bad and tough. I like girls that cause trouble and stop it just as quick as it started. She is extremely friendly but she is such an ass and she's so polite about it. Mr. Schue asked her why she wouldn't sing with us because he heard her singing to me. She stared at him and said, 'Well, sir, I don't think those _people _would appreciate a wolf and the pretty fae getting a duet. I mean come on Schue, you wanna keep your job don't ya?' And she was so cute about it. Then she took my hand and pulled me away threatening, in barely a whisper, that she wanted to rip his throat out if she stood there any longer.

"Quinn, babe, I'm talking to you."

"I know that."

"Then why are you ignoring me."

I shrug, "Sorry, I knew you were talking but I wasn't listening."

"Right," She laughs nervously, "I asked if you were gonna tell me the deal with Kurt. I mean, when I smell him I want to rip his throat out."

I smile at her and put my head in her lap and she puts her fingers in my hair. She's automatic in these things, I think it's because we're mates or whatever. Which means our kids will be hybrids which is...what I have to tell Rachel about now. Because, see I can only be impregnated by a man and Rachel, well she is not a man and she knows this, but it would be Puck's seed, he shares her blood and is male and Sam will do the same for her. That, I am not sure if she knows because I mean, they don't have to lay together but it's really gross and complicated.

"I am a princess."

She looks at me slowly, "Uh, yeah, I know that."

"I know. But that's the beginning."

She nods and I sit up crawling into her lap and straddle her to face her, kissing her on the lips lightly. She doesn't try to deepen the kiss but she does whine what I pull away.

"I am part of the royal family, which means my blood line is at the beginning of fae history. So, I am the princess because clearly I am the oldest."

"Clearly? I thought Brittany or Sam were older, their both taller."

I glare at her, "You're quite small yourself."

"Yeah, but I don't claim to be "clearly" older."

I flick her nose and she covers it as she lies back, she's so dramatic. I lie on top of her, kissing her cheek softly.

"As Princess of Nature I am required to keep our blood line going, I've been told about my mate from a young age. Well I was told it would be a wolf, a woman, they explained she would have a brother...and well..."

She kisses the top of my head, "Yeah, I know. It's pretty gross, the whole process. But at least we give birth pretty quick."

"Good, I'm glad you know if I had to explain it again I would cry."

"Again?"

"Don't ask."

I shake my head, Brittany made me repeat every word she said when she gave the talk, it was dreadful. I mean, the girl stuff was cool, but the process to get pregnant without lying together, I mean it's just really uncomfortable. But as long as Rachel knows then I'm very glad, very, I've never felt this way before, not about anyone, I have never wanted to be around them constantly and give my everything to them.

"Kurt tricked me once. With Blaine...they...they tried to attack me."

"Attack...what do you mean attack?" She growls, "Did they try..."

"God no, they're gay. They tried to take my crown."

"You're crown?"

"Yes."

"You have a crown?"

I sigh, "Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"If you would stop interrupting me, I would be able to explain."

She exhales, muttering under her breath before going completely quiet. I smile kissing her on the cheek, she's adorable.

"My crown is like Brittany's wings, if they take them we die then they get our power. I am quite strong, obviously, but I can't fight off Blaine. Kurt...he and Kurt...they killed the first sheriff, so Kurt could steal the secrets all that only a Sheriff should know or at least be the only one to talk about."

I pause for a moment, the day is still hanging in my head and mocking me, I was so stupid then. I will never be that stupid again to believe a vampire would want to be my friend. Rachel's hand is running up and down my back, she's breathing calmly but she sounds hurt and I remember, when we're this close our emotions can be physically sensed. She feels my emotions a lot easier then I feel hers, she's very guarded and it worries me. I can sense her but I can never feel her, she's my mate. I'm suppose to be able to feel her.

"Quinn, we can take turns. Like I can tell you something and then you go until you can't and then I go."

I smile, "That's a wonderful idea. What happened bag home?"

She laughs because she thinks I do a terrible Southern accent, she said my voice is just too...too something to ever do it properly. I told her that she's just jealous of my hidden talents, then her thoughts got very dirty.

"I was a hybrid and one of the pack members got killed."

"What did you do?"

She looks at me, "I got really mad."

Her voice is so calm that I just believe that's all that happened, even though I've heard the stories and Sam did see it on the scroll. I just want to know why it happened, I mean there was an investigation, The Council got together to decide if they should murder the wolves responsible. The rumor is, she did it, just her, but Puck and Santana refused to let her stand alone, the idea that she ripped apart an nest of vampire's...how did she do it?

"Quinn, don't think about it too much."

"I just find it really interesting, that's all."

"So a crown?"

She doesn't say it like she's telling me to change the subject, she's saying it like that is really the only option. I've crossed a line but I won't mention it again. Today.

"I am a member of The Council since my mother spends a lot of time training the kids. We all have..."

"You're a member...what? So you know..."

"Nothing. I know rumors, I wasn't old enough to sit in on meetings yet." I shrug, "I know that they were planning to kill you but I don't know the details."

She's nervous so I kiss her neck softly and rest again her, kissing her on the cheek lightly.

"The first sheriff...Kurt seduced him and instead of tying him down with rope he drugged him with wine mixed with a dead person's blood and used silver." I hold on tighter, "They drained him and drunk his blood..."

I sit up and start walking, she's right behind me in no time, she takes my hand then kisses me on the cheek. I'm a solid 4 inches taller than her but she some how manages to to reach my cheek every single time.

"When I get stuck as a hybrid I get mad a little easier." She stops for a minute before looking at me, "The vampire were celebrating because they killed someone important to us...they went into a bar to party. And I found them..."

She growls and lets go of my hand, dropping down as she shifts and takes off running at full speed. I continue walking at the same pace, I can smell her so I'm not going to chase her down. I know she's upset and chasing her down is not going to help, no matter matter how much I want too. I crawl into a tree and sit on a branch watching her walk back like she's looking for me. She sniffs around and starts pawing at her nose, I smile and jump down to land on her I'm very light. She turns back and looks at me with a smirk, I grin leaning down to kiss her gently, I'm done talking right now, I just want to kiss my girl. My naked girl.

"Can we go back to the house? In your room?"

She nods, "Sure...sure."

00000

She's still naked, so I take my clothes off and get in the bed with her, her eyes are scanning all over my body, she's just staring at me. I know she wants me because her thoughts are screaming at me but I won't say anything about it. Her hand goes to my thigh then she slowly moves up to my waist, she's gripping with a purpose. I smile and crawl over on top of her, pinning her down to the bed by her shoulders, her hands grip my waist then I lean down kissing her lightly.

"This is all very new."

"Hmm." She rolls us over and starts kissing my neck.

I lean my head back, "I've never made out with someone naked before."

"Mhmm."

I bite my bottom lip, "I'm going to panic now."

"Huh?" She looks at me, her eyes have changed color, "What's wrong?"

"I should stop. Move please."

She moves and I sit up starting to get dressed, I can actually feel her confusion. When I look at her, her eyes are back to that soft brown and it makes me smile so I lean and kiss her gently, she's so confused.

"Take me fishing."

"What?"

"Fishing."

"Quinn, you are so fucking confusing."

She stands up and starts getting dressed, I pout, I didn't mean to upset her I could feel myself starting to panic.

"I'm not mad." She looks at me as she walks over to her closet taking out a fishing rod, "Just confused."

I watch her, "I can't feel you."

"Huh?"

I shrug, "I can't feel you. Not like you feel me. Why are you keeping me out?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

She just looks at me then walks out the room and I follow her, she's almost emotionally stunted. I think it's an alpha thing, they have this annoying pride thing, they feel like they have to be this strong person. But that isn't the case, they just need to be a leader and they need to keep their people safe. I'm a princess but I'm not prideful, pride comes before the fall. We walk outside and she smells the air as she takes my hand. I smile, walking with her, she does these little things all the time. She'll smell the air, she'll check the area, she'll take my hand, and she'll lead me around. I love the way she tries to protect me when we're out in public. She could protect me but she doesn't need to protect me. I think it's adorable.

We reach the lake and I sit on the dock, she cast the line before sitting beside me, I have no desire to touch a worm, catch a fish, or touch the fishing rod. I just thought it would be cute to watch her fishing barefoot with her feet dangling in the water. She's absolutely adorable with her little hat that says 'Ford' on it and is covered in dirt with little holes all over the bill. She is such a little redneck, a term I've never heard as a compliment before Rachel showed up.

"When they drained him and drunk all his blood, it allowed Kurt to still his power and secrets." I run my fingers over my hair, "They learned...that I was the princess. See, it's hard to tell when the royal line has triplets. Kurt made it a point to help with the campaign to get Finn in charge after I refused to give him my crown."

She brings the line in slowly, she looks at me then back at the water, I know she's just waiting for me to continue.

"They attacked me one night, Kurt learned a spell that makes me...makes the elder appear, it's dangerous for them to see the elder...they do it because if Blaine can take me...then they can...they can take everything."

She looks at me, "Everything like what?"

"Lima, the order, and the Council. They can destroy it all, if a vampire like Blaine takes control...we'll all be forced into hiding again." I look down, "I can't let that happen."

She places her hand on my cheek, turning my face toward hers, she pecks me on the lips softly.

"Nothing will happen to you. That's a promise."

As she kisses me again I can't help but wonder how she's going to save me from someone like Blaine. Blaine is a scary person, if I'm honest. But when her thumb moves over my cheek and her hand grips my side, I've never felt more safe in my life.

0000

I'm grounded. Mother stopped by the school for lunch last night and I was not there, obviously, and she was extremely upset. But what I think made her the most upset was that I didn't come home until this morning. So I'm grounded, which is strange because I've never been grounded before but I'm here with mother and Shelby. It's freaking me out a little bit to watch Shelby interact with mother, she reminds me so much of Rachel. She has her arms around mother's waist, holding her close as she fixes lunch, and she's kissing the back of her head and her neck. My mom is giggling, actually giggling. She's having a giggle fit right now.

"Stop it."

I'm ignored as Shelby keeps kissing her neck so I walk out the back door, being grounded means I can't leave the property which sucks but I like walking around the yard with my shoes off. I walk into the woods and I see Rachel standing there with a smile on her face, I warned her not to show up without calling because my mom would t hesitate to send arrows first and ask questions later.

"Rachel." I run up to her and tackle her to the ground kissing her, "Hi there."

She smiles, "Hey, Sam told me you were grounded. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I kiss her again, "Your mom is in there."

She makes a face, "Gross." She kisses me, "Wanna sneak outta here?"

Normally I don't even consider disobeying my mother but Rachel makes it so appealing.

"We can take the truck somewhere."

I bit my bottom lip, "Hmm."

"LUCY QUINN EVANS!"

0000

AN: Maybe some more of what happened in the bayou.


End file.
